


Old Habits

by Maryl98



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, Friends to Lovers, London, Male-Female Friendship, Miscarriage, Not Beta Read, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Upper Class Lifestyle, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryl98/pseuds/Maryl98
Summary: Chloé Collins, a world known actress, is promoting her new movie with her co-actor Sebastian Stan in London, their last stop.On their last evening they attend a charity event where she mets her dearest friend and one sided crush since forever, Tom Hiddleston.She has been avoiding him for awhile now and is planning to do so in the future.Confronted by Tom Chloé sees no other way but to tell him the truth about it.But what will it lead to?





	1. Your Type

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, two updates in one day?But well I'm not sure about this story but I hope you'll enjoy this one.  
> I haven't made up my mind about a few aspects in the plot so I'm kinda looking forward  
> how this story is going to develop.

"I couldn’t do it, Sebastian”,Chloé told him while she tossed herself onto the white sofa were her friend was already sitting.“Why?I thought you wanted to beat the shit out of the guy?”,Sebastian asked with a little smirk on his lips. Chloé sighed, brushing through her hair.  
"Well, after I actually saw John and the girl together, I wasn't even that angry that he left me for her…He had that look of pure love in his eyes."  
"Pure love?"  
"Yep, like she is the most beautiful thing in this universe.Something I've never seen when he looked at me",she confessed.Seb patted her shoulder to console her.The brunette just shook her head and told him that she honestly wasn't upset.  
Chloé always took everything easy in life since she has always been an optimist, looking at the bright side.Knowing that John, her now ex-boyfriend, found love made her really happy since she herself searched for it for so long.And to be honest she really didn't care about John very much from the beginning.  
She only had eyes for this person who she met in 2008 while shooting for a series together but she was so done with that one by now too.Well, at least she tried to be over him while deep inside she yearned for that guy but she would never admit that to anyone.Or even herself.  
Chloé stood up and made her way to the mirror that was hanging on the other side of the room, straighten her fairy blue, long sleeved gown with a lot of ornaments from Elie Saab and put some nude lipgloss on.Seeing her reflection she had to laugh.Did she really thought she could beat up the 1,99 meters guy?She was a skinny little thing of only 1,73 meters with curly, long brown hair.  
With how much practice she got at the moment she could possibly only lift her Shikoku dog of 20 kg.Sebastian smiled while looking at his friend that seemed to have the time of her life after being dumped a few months ago.Standing up he walked over to her side, grasping her hand while giving her the look of compassion that Chloé always got from him when something bad happens, the look that she in return also gave him when something bad happens to him.The have known each other since Sebastian was starring as Carter Baizen in Gossip Girl and Chloé was playing an unimportant background character, they still did hit it off since 2010.Chloé was only 16 at the time so hanging out with the 28 year old actor seemed odd to some people.Sometimes Chloé would be third wheeling at his dates and he would be at hers but ironically they never had a relationship at the same time so they never had the chance to go on a double date, but it was even more fun that now none of the had a partner.While Sebastian tried to find the right words the door opened and Hanna, Chloé's publicist, popped her head into the room.  
She cleared her throat to make them notice her. Seb took a step away from Chloé.  
"You have three more minutes before you have to go", she told them with a stern face after seeing both so close together.Chloé nodded and Hanna left again.  
"We should probably go",Seb suggested.  
Chloé shouted:"Let's go!"Dragging him behind her she smiled all the way out to their limousine.They tried their best not to be seen by the paparazzi with their huge bodyguards shielding them.When they finally were sitting in the backseat Chloé looked over to Seb whispering:"When the event is done, let's sneak out after we changed and get some McDonald's.  
I'm craving the hot crispy chicken wrap since last Friday.And I want cheddar melts, fries and a huge coke.Ah, and maybe a dessert, like I haven't been to London in quite some time, at least they can make some time for me to go to Oxford Street."  
Seb smiled about her complaints.They did have a tight schedule in promoting this movie and having to go to other important events.  
"What?",she asked."Why are you whispering?It's not like the driver is going to sell you out to your personal trainer,Patrick, and tell him that you are eating fast food?"  
"Who knows were Pat got his little bugs?I mean he even found out that I ate meat even though I was on a strictly vegan based diet…Like what the hell did he even think putting me on veggies and quinoa",Chloé countered.  
Seb was baffled with her reaction and just couldn't hold his laughter any longer.She smirked to and they talked about how they planed to get out of their hotel without being seen.  
Because since they started their promo tour, no since they actually started filming, the press started to write articles about how those were in an item.  
Arriving at the venue a lot of magazines and broadcasting teams were already interviewing other celebs when Sebastian and Chloé stepped out of the car onto the red carpet all the eyes fell on them.Chloé gave them her best smile while Sebastian wafted at some fans who were waiting to see them after signing some cards and little hellos and thank you's, they separated and posed for some photos.After walking they stairs up to the front door they stopped for the reporter from BBC One.He was the first and only one to get a short interview with them.  
After asking about the movie itself the interview was going smoothly but his last question to Chloé ticked Sebastian off.  
"People have been concerned about how thin you look in this movie.We are talking about a movie that is taking place in the 50's so woman had curves back then but you look like the models from the 2000's.Do you have anything to say about that, Chloé?"  
She smiled while Seb tried to hide his displeasure."I know that I have always been pretty skinny but it is kinda is extrem in this movie, besides having a lot of days were we were filming up to 16 hours, I had another project going on at the time.I just was so stressed that I couldn't gain any weight at all but as you can see, Max, I am back with a few more pounds on my rips so no-one has to worry about this matter.I am feeling good and healthy in my body.So please, there is no reason to worry",she answered professionally.Max thanked them once again and they said their goodbyes.  
Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist guiding her inside the building away from the public eyes since the press was not allowed inside.Hanna, who was always in hearing distance, followed them a gave her the okay to join the others attendees and that she would be gone for the night since the official things were done so they wouldn't need her any longer.  
When they entered the grand hall, where the main show was going to take place, they saw that already a lot of people were there.Chloé did know some people but they weren’t that close so she just greeted them shortly while searching for their tables Sebastian took two champagne glasses from a tray, handing one to Chloé.He met some directors he used to work with engaged in some short exchanges while Chloé tried her best to find her friend Lily who was supposed to there too but after not finding her she just sat at the table drinking, waiting for Sebastian to finish his talk to a producer.Looking at her right she saw a little white card:Sebastian Stan.Now she was curious about who was siting with them since there were four more seats.Marsha Kelly.High society lady?Who knows.Phillip Stone.A director, Chloé worked with him once, really passionate about his work, a nice guy and married.And his brother, director and sleazy ass, Micheal Stone.  
The last name on the card made her gulped really hard since he was sitting on her left side.  
Tom Hiddleston.  
Why was he even here?Tom has been avoiding this public things since November so why the hell would he show up?Probably he cancelled but they didn't get the notice.  
Chloé didn't want to see Tom.Didn't see him since June and didn't plan to see him again for all eternity.Not risking to actually see him tonight she tried to get out of the room into the restrooms and stay there for the next three hours since it would go unnoticed that she wasn't there, well, except for like Seb searching for her after half an hour.  
While fleeing from the room Seb gave her a confused look but she gestured to him that she was on the way to the restroom.Seb nodded.  
When she was in a cabin Chloé started to play games on her phone, thanks god she brought a power bank, so she could indeed be spending the next three hours in isolation.  
She did think of going back but facing Tom was something that was off limits to her.She was so ashamed after ignoring his invitations to meet up for a little while, mainly because she couldn’t decide if she actually could only be his friend.Chloé shook her head trying to shake off her thoughts of him.Sitting on the toilette longer she switched over to social media and after being in there for almost thirty minutes Chloé had the hope she could indeed be spending the rest of the night in this cabin.  
Sadly, faith wasn’t on her side as she heard a knock on the door.  
“Sorry, this one is occupied but I am pretty sure that I am the only one at the restrooms now so please feel free to use one of the other cabins”, she answered while scrolling through her Instagram timeline.The person on the other side was really persistent, knocked again but this time harder.Chloé opened the door, defeated.  
There they were in front of her, just a bit above, the baby blue eyes she didn’t want to see this night or the next day, next year, not even next life.Realizing that Tom stood a few millimeters away from her, she slammed the door shut again but Tom pushed it open.  
“Please, just this once, Chloé”, Tom begged and she gave up.Pushing him to the side she walked out of the cabin.”What are you doing here?”,she asked him.  
“Well, tonight is a charity event an-“She interrupted him:”No, I mean what are you doing in the lady‘s restroom.“"I saw you walking around our table, when you read my name you were so blunt about not wanting to see me that you ran in here and locked yourself inside a cabin for the past half an hour."She sighed."I know.I'm sorry…I was planning to stay here for the next three hours."  
Tom smiled."And get some junk food afterwards?"She nodded.  
"But since you showed up, I'll probably go back."  
Tom frowned."Do you really dislike me this much that you can't even spend ten minutes with me in the same room?""Well, I minute with you is hard enough, Mr.Hiddleston",Chloé muttered while walking over to the exit but before she could turn the doorknob Tom put his hands over her hand.  
He stared deeply into her green eyes and whispered:"I miss you.I miss spending time with you.Please, don't run away from me any longer."He paused to watch the reaction she would give him but Chloé didn't say anything so he continued:"Do you really think I didn't notice that you were purposely avoiding for almost half a year?You do answer my texts and calls but you never actually meet up with me.And when I found out that you cancelled the Globes after finding out that I was nominated I was devastated.But when you showed up at the Kong Skull Island premiere in L.A. I thought everything was good between us, turns out I was wrong about it.  
I realized that was your way of saying goodbye to me."  
She rolled her eyes in annoyance, played annoyance.  
“Stop being so over dramatic”, she snapped,”It wasn’t a goodbye.I was just really angry with myself so I tried to let go but I couldn’t.”  
Tom made a confused face and asked:”What do you mean?Why were you angry?”  
She smiled bitterly.”Well, to be honest, I didn’t want to see Taylor or you after you guys started dating.I was really furious with her since I saw it coming since the MET when you guys were dancing with each other.I did have a hunch that she could be using you to getaway from Calvin but, hey, me being the good friend to her didn’t see anything and didn't say any-“  
“You knew that she planned on using since the moment we danced together?”, he interrupted her, his frown growing deeper again.Chloé nodded.  
Tom bit his lips, not knowing what to do, to get angry or to laugh about how blind he was while every friend of his warned him about Taylor.Chloé jerked her hand away from him.  
"Come on, Tom.We have an event to attend to.We'll talk about it afterwards",Chloé suggested breaking him from his thoughts.Tom nodded, put his arm around her waist and guided her down the way to the main hall.All the way there they greeted people they knew, being all smiles and sunshine."So how have you been?",Tom asked her when they were seated at the table.  
"Good.You?""Better.I am feeling better…"  
Silence creeped up again between them but not for to long since Sebastian spotted them together and took his seat next to Chloé.  
"Tom, hey, I didn't think we would see each other here",he said.Tom gave him smile and told him he didn't know either that they would be here but was pretty happy to see them after such a long time.They talked about their new project to each other while Chloé just sat there listening to their small talk.Both of the men are good friends so they did meet every once in awhile so they actually knew what was going on in the life of the other one.  
Sometime later Lady Marsha Kelly joined them, she wasn't as old as Chloé had pictured her, in fact she was only 32 years old and a beautiful woman with red hair and grey eyes.She was really friendly.Phillip didn't show up, Chloé knew that it was probably because his wife gave birth to their child yesterday, but his brother did come when the show was about to start.  
Chloé didn't fancy Micheal at all since he once grabbed her butt without her permission and told her that she asked for it since she was wearing a really tight, short dress.Chloé slapped him in the face and reported him.Haven't seen him in five years and still can't believe how much sleazier he got since.  
The charity event was about collecting money to help homeless children in Senegal, building homes and going to school.A project that was really important to Chloé, she thought that children were the future so she saw it as a right for them to have good homes and access to education in order to build a better life and future.Tonight celebs and high society donated things that should be sold off, so in other words it was an auction.Haute couture clothes, painting, jewelry and even a car was sold.  
At the end of the night the MC asked one questions that was surprising to most of the guests.  
"So who wants a date with celebrity?And whose going to be the celebrity for this date?"  
Chloé and Sebastian looked at each other knowingly.Sebastian stood up and made his way up to the stage with people clapping."Hey, everyone, I am Sebastian Stan, my most known character is probably Bucky Barnes alias the Winter Soldier from the Marvel Comics",he introduced himself.  
"Biddings start at 5.000 £!",the MC announced.  
In the end the price for a date with Seb rosed up to 25.000 £ and a lady in black won it.Sebastian got to his date and they talked while the MC was saying that the auction was over but the after-party was on.Tom whispered to Chloé that he wants to talk to her outside in private.She nodded.They stood up and said their goodbyes to Marsha and Micheal.  
Tom offered her his hand, not wanting people to notice how tense it was between them, she took his hand.Leading her outside to the front entrance, Tom asked for his car to be brought.Chloé new that his private talk meant that they would leave but she hoped that he really would just talk to her where they were.  
"You came with your own car?", she asked trying to at least say something to him.Tom nodded."It was more convenient this way.""Where are we going?""I am driving you to your flat and we'll talk it out",he explained.Chloé frowned."Can you just park your car somewhere and we just go eat at someplace?"Tom laughed."Are you hungry?"Chloé nodded.While waiting for his car Chloé send a text to Seb telling him that she was on her way to eat so Sebastian could just go back to the hotel without her when he was done.  
Tom grasped her hand again, leaned in and whispering in her ear telling her how beautiful she was tonight, unaware that someone was taking their pictures.Chloé smiled at him.Tom just chuckled and took a few steps to his car when it finally was brought around.They spook again after sitting themselves into the car.  
"At least you are smiling now since you were so keen on keeping your distance from me I thought you would probably just tell me to get off, Chloé.""Yes, I was.But after really seeing you I…was overjoyed.I missed you a lot, too, Tom",she confessed.He smiled."So we are forgetting that you were ignoring me for almost a year",Tom asked playfully.Chloé giggled."It wasn't a year.You were at my birthday party in June."  
"Yeah, and you said to words to me Hello and Thanks, you didn't even say Bye",he complained a bit of bitterness rising up."I was probably to drunk for that",she joked,"Waisted, actually.And I thought that until I turned 23 I would be a respectable adult but it seems I am an overpaid actress and singer with a dog and no love life.""What about John?",Tom asked.  
Chloé laughed:"Dumped me for Melissa.""Who is Melissa?""His assistant at work.They are so cute together.""Aren't you upset?",Tom wondered.Chloé denied that, explaining she was happy for them. John and she would have never worked out since he really loved her but she didn't pay that much thoughts to him."Why?You were always so caring about him…""Well, in the end I'm probably not that overpaid since even you as my good friend only found out that I am in love with you after ignoring you",she confessed with a small knowing smile.  
Tom looked at her with wide eyes and bit his lips, nervously."I..I am sorry…I",he stuttered.Chloé cut him off:"It's okay, Tom.I understand.Just reject me on the spot than I can move on from my one sided crush and never think of you again after crying for like three days, that include three bottles of whiskey and a lot of ice cream."Tom stopped the car on the spot only to earn an angry honk from the person behind him.Tom pulled over and onto a spot to park his car."You can't stand here.You'll get a ticket",Chloé mentioned while opening her door.Tom followed her onto the pavement taking off his suit jacket and draping it over her."You are going to catch a cold like this",he told her.He was right she was wearing a dress that didn't cover really a lot, except for the parts that should be covered."I am not cold, Tom.Come, we are only a five minutes walk from Victoria Station, let's catch something to eat."He nodded, took her hand in his and started to wander off.  
Chloé, surprised, looked up to him and Tom smiled at her."To you it probably never seemed like I was interested in you but when we met each other the first time you were only fourteen and already more famous than me, dear",Tom remembered.  
"You still had your curly golden retriever hair.You were so cute back then."Chloé giggled.  
"I was really fascinated to meet you.I mean, Chloé Pierce, daughter of a known media mogul, Morgan Pierce."Chloé shook her head."It's Chloé Collins-Pierce, dear."  
Tom laughed."Either, I was intrigued.I thought you would be this posh, tough and spoiled princess. Never mind, you are a spoiled princess but in a good sense.""Like?Because at the moment it feels more like you sneakily insulted me.""You are spoiled to an extent that you think other people should be spoiled as you, that's why people see you so often at those charity events."  
She agreed with him."Well, I actually thought you liked me and when you turned 18 I wanted to ask you but I just thought:Why the hell would she have a crush on such an old guy?Like look at her 18 year old male model boyfriend, she totally has a typ.The Mediterranean typ.And…"Chloé burst out laughing to which Tom responded with an annoyed little frown.  
"If I had known that you thought like that I would have dumped Angelo on the spot.I tried dating people who were the complete opposite of my ideal.You know since I always had been the type of girl who is just more than a friend.Never wanted that reputation.But growing I older I realized something.""What?",Tom asked with a serious face.  
"I couldn't careless about being that type of girl until I met you, my dearest",she confessed.  
"Threw a 10.000 £ heel at Taylor when I found out about you guys but we just wrote it off as me being too drunk to actually remember that it happened so we never talked about it again until I threw the Christmas present, she gave me in 2016, away and told her I don't want to be her friend anymore because real friends would never make advances at a friends one sided crush.I haven't seen her since.Don't plan onto either.She i-"  
Chloé cut herself off when she saw that Tom gave her an even more deeper frown, they stopped walking but still didn't let go of each other hands.  
He sighed, tried to say something but a passerby recognized them and asked for a picture to be taken.They gave him their best fake smile.After it was taken he thanked them and walked on.  
Chloé at this point didn't want to talk to Tom any further, let go of his hand, quickly sprinted to the entrance of Victoria station and when arriving at McDonalds quickly ordered something for takeaway, while the cashier looked at her admiring.While waiting for their order Chloé walked over to Tom who was waiting and the front door, the place wasn't really crowded and they could hear the conversation the workers had.  
"Is that Tom Hiddleston over there?""Yeah.Chloé Collins just ordered something.Do you think they are dating?""Naw.He hasn't been able to date someone since Taylor.""Yeah, you are right, Chloé is in Taylor's Squad.She wouldn't date her friends ex."Chloé took a deep breath to calm down and turned around to the girls.  
"Of course not, dear.I could never betray a good friend like that but… a backstabbing bitch?It's a yes from me",Chloé said and walked out.Leaving a flustered girl, a laughing girl and a baffled Tom behind.Tom ran behind after Chloé who was already outside trying to hail a cab, grabbing her wrist to stop her from going on.She didn't turn around and just stood there.  
"Come on.Let's get back to the car.We'll go back to my place…And talk it out."  
Chloé shook her head furiously."I am done talking.I said everything I have to say about this but you?You didn't even have the guts to reject me yet.DO IT!"  
"I CAN'T!",he shouted a few people turning their heads,"I CAN'T REJECT YOU BECAUSE I REALLY ADORE YOU BUT BY DATING TAYLOR I DID YOU WRONG!I CAN'T REJECT YOU BECAUSE I…"  
He sighed.He just couldn't find the right words.  
He never expected that he had to explain his action to her, well, and to himself.  
Chloé looked at him with big eyes.Eyes that expected more than just this.  
But Tom didn't say anything further so Chloé just shook her head and left him there on his own, got back to the McDonalds and gathered her food.  
She hailed a cab and told the driver he should drive her back to her hotel while munching on her fries with a disappointed expression on her face.  
The driver gave her a empathetic look, telling her that even it was a rough night it would probably soon pass.He was right it was going to pass…  
It didn't took her long before she arrived back at the hotel and was hammering against Sebastian's door.He opened it while trying to get rid of his tie.  
"Do you wanna eat together?I brought you something",she said standing in his door frame.  
"Sure.I just arrived, too.Come in…Have you been crying?"  
"What?",Chloé asked confused, yet snarky, since she indeed shed a few tears in the cab.But didn't want to admit it to him or herself or anyone else.  
"Your eyes…They…"  
Sebastian took a closer look at them, more intense.  
Ah, her beautiful green eyes.  
He thought to himself.They always have fascinated him since the first time.Chloé could feel that something just switched inside her friends head, she could see that he wanted to kiss her so she closed her eyes, awaiting him to do it.This action had Sebastian confused since he never thought she would like him.He wasn't her type.  
A good friend.Nothing more, nothing less.  
Still he found himself leaning closer to her face, giving her a soft kiss.Chloé opened her mouth more, allowing him to slip his tongue to caress hers.Chloé running her hand through his hair while Sebastian slowly pulled her inside, closing his door.Still in the hallway he pushed her against the wall, lifting her up and carefully touching her inner thighs.Chloé hands got weak and the food she was holding all the time dropped onto the floor.  
Breaking the kiss he slowly made his was down, pecking at her neck, sucking and biting her weak spots to leave a mark.Chloé slowly unbuttoned his white shirt while he still had his head buried in her neck and when she got the shirt off his body she threw it in another corner of the room.  
Feeling him up since Sebastian did have good set of muscles, a product of working out a lot,Seb smirked finally looking at her again after finishing his mission to leave some love bites.  
Chloé smiled in response.He softly kissed her again before putting her down.  
Chloé whispered:"Will you take my dress off for me, love?"  
He nodded, carefully opening her sipper on the back and slowly gliding his hands over the soft fabric before letting it fall onto the ground.He immediately noticed that Chloé was only standing in front of him in a pair of panties.  
"No bra?",he asked while smirking a little bit, seeing her perfectly formed breasts.  
She shook her head, took his hand and lead him further into the room.On the bed they continued with their their kissing and feeling each other up.Sebastian pants and underpants were practically ripped of by Chloé, so were her panties.Sebastian couldn't stop to kiss her soft and perfect skin all over.Finally placing a last kiss on her mouth then grabbing both of her legs to pull them apart and placing his head between her legs, licking her there.  
Chloé moaned quietly while she reached out to hold his head the moan caused Sebastian to lose his temper and he couldn't wait any second longer.He wanted to inside of her.  
So he grabbed a condom, put it on and rather harshly thrusted into her.Chloé cried out since she didn't expect him to unexpectedly to enter her so suddenly while his pace got even faster, harder.  
A short Are you ok? came from his lips, Chloé nodded.After awhile the only thing you could hear was Sebastian grunting and Chloé's loud moans.She lead in for a kiss, knowing that her lover was close to coming, she sealed it right at the moment he was at his peak.  
After they were done Seb rolled over, placed a short peck on her forehead and pulled her into an embrace.He fell into a sweet slumber real quickly since the whole day was pretty eventful for him.  
Chloé on the other hand was ridden of guilt.She didn't want to use Sebastian like that.  
She just wanted him to console her a bit after having the discussion with Tom.But having sex with Sebastian wasn't an option.He was one of her dearest friend, such a cinnamon roll, one of the nicest person on this earth  
She couldn't hurt him, didn't want to hurt him, by doing something so irrationally.  
And she swore she wouldn't hurt this man.  
Even though she wanted to leave right away.Get out of bed and never talk about it again.Pretend like he dreamed it.Act like it never happened.  
In the end she was defeated by fatigue and fell asleep.


	2. True Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading and leaving kudos.(ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ  
> At first I wasn't too sure about writing this fan-fiction but the whole week this was the only story I could really concentrate on so here is another chapter for you guys.  
> Please note that the whole thing is not proof read so excuse some mistakes and point them out so I can fix them.  
> Have fun reading I won't hold you back any longer.

* * *

The next morning Chloé woke up her whole body was hurting all over.Not actually hurting physically, even though Seb was rough, her body was hurting over a broken heart.  
She didn't even dare to open her eyes at first, knowing one of her best friends would be lying next to her.Naked.After having sex with her the night before.Sex she actually didn't plan on having. Well, not at least with Sebastian.Never with her good friend.She did like him.But as friend. She did find him hot like fire.But she only wanted a platonic relationship.  
_Well, platonic my ass._  
Sebastian moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her.She had to admit that she did like the feeling of him embracing her.She softly called his name trying to get him awake.  
“Hey, good morning, Sebastian”, she whispered as he opened his eyes slightly.  
“Morning, love”, he mumbled while giving her a short morning kiss and closing his eyes again.  
Chloé laughing a bit.A genuine one.She thought it was cute.  
But she once more tried to get him to let her go.”Sebastian, could you please let go of me?I'm going to have a bath”, she told him.Seb nodded, sleepily took his arms off her and rolled onto his back.She leaned in and whispered right into his ear:"Wanna join me?"  
Sebastian eyes promptly were wide open and looked at her, stunned.  
"Sure",he smiled, seated himself up, took Chloé's hand and lead them to the bathroom.  
After a short while Chloé and Sebastian were sitting in the tub, a warm bubble bath that smelled like lavender, while facing each other and surrounded by an eerily silence until Sebastian spoke up.  
"So are we gonna talk about yesterday night?"  
"Of course…I mean, I didn't want it to happen…So…"  
"Of course not.Of course you didn't want it to happen with me of all men",Sebastian laughed bitterly, mostly his disappointment showing.Chloé grinned what kind of irritated him.  
"Don't take it the wrong way, Sebastian.I didn't want it to happen but that doesn't mean I regret it.It was unexpected.And really good.That's all",she explained while watching his reaction.  
Sebastian was once again perplexed by her.  
"How do you want to handle this situation?", he asked after thinking for awhile about what to say.  
Chloé changed her sitting position, placed herself between his legs while her back was facing him.  
"We could, you know, try to date each other",she suggested.  
"What?!",he shouted shocked, yet excited by her statement.  
"You don't want to?"Chloé playfully pouted.  
"I really want to date you",Sebastian smiled, giving her short kiss just like after sealing a deal between them.They staid in the tub a bit longer talking about yesterday's event and that Sebastian would have the date tomorrow.Chloé joked that they weren't even dating ten minutes and here he was talking about dating other women.  
They talked about how Chloé wouldn't take any jobs the whole year and just take a break from everything.Maybe writing a few songs for a new album, maybe going to Suffolk and just take a stroll on the beach.  
But surely she would be traveling the world just as she had always planed to do since she was a teen but never did since her schedule was always so full of stuff she had or wanted to do.  
But now Chloé felt like she was running out of fuel and desperately needed a break from the superficial Hollywood life.Sebastian wasn't sure how to react to this news.  
He was up for another movie and _Infinity War Part One_ was going to be out soon too.He couldn't take her with him if she needed more privacy at the moment.  
Naturally, he wanted to show her off to the world as his girlfriend at the premier but with her ending her private time he couldn't, could he?Chloé told him that it wasn't about her needing private time, she never had it since she was born, she just didn't want a project of her own but if he wanted her there she would be glad to go with him.  
Their talk was cut off when they heard a stomach rumbling, it was Sebastian's stomach.He was hungry.So Chloé told him they should probably get dress and go out for breakfast since it was already 9 am.  
Chloé and Seb met up in the lobby since Chloé had to go back to her room to put on a fresh set of clothing.Thank god her room was just across his.  
She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a white dress shirt and a beige trench coat with over knee boots.It was still February and really cold.Sebastian waited for her in his all black outfit and they made their way to _Café Rouge_ to grab something to eat.It was only around the corner from their hotel.  
Luckily there were no paparazzi and they could walk hand in hand together, nobody seemed to recognized them either, even though they weren't hiding behind shades.But people probably assumed they would do since they had this big movie to promote by, not doing it people just thought the two of them just really looked like Chloé Collins and Sebastian Stan but weren't really them.Finally arriving and ordering a full British breakfast for both of them while Seb had coffee Chloé just had a water.  
"Are you planing to stay in London?"  
Chloé nodded."Yeah, but just for a week or two.Visiting my parents, meeting a few friends.Afterwards I am returning to New York to meet Satsuki."  
"Who is Satsuki?",Seb asked."A friend.He's a Japanese entrepreneur."  
"An ex-boyfriend?"  
She smiled like she was caught doing something naughty.  
"The first ex-boyfriend.Our families have been friends since I was four years, so we are still on good terms even though he ended up leaving me when after a year of dating."  
"I thought Angelo was your first boyfriend ever."She shook her head.  
"Angelo was my very first public boyfriend while Satsuki and I rather kept it low-key."  
"I see…""Either way, he's gonna offer me a job since he's bringing out a special edition jewelry collection and needs a presenter for it."  
She told him that she would probably turn his offer down since she really didn't want any kind of job at the moment but she had to do it in person.He was a close family friend after all.  
Their food was brought and they started to eat while doing so Sebastian told her what his plans would be for the next few months.He was going to stay in London for the next three days and then departure for the filming of his movie while attending various cons.That would be his schedule for the next two month until _Infinity War_ would be out in April.Chloé told him she would be visiting him on set while in the US since she was going to be their for around a month before going to Asia for a trip which included mostly East-Northern Asia and South-East Asia.She would be spending the next three months traveling, every two weeks another country, all on her own.Well, her dog Kubo would be by her side.  
Sebastian was kinda shocked to find out what she had planned to do.Chloé told him that she might had to change her plans since she indeed wanted to spend time with him after all.  
That brought out a little smile on Seb's side.They have known each other for the past eight years, not very close friends, but still good friends and he never heard the words that she wanted to spend time with him ever.  
They mostly met up when the other one needed a third wheel at a date when they really needed one or when another mutual friend of them arranged a get together.But just the two of them?  
Never.Being with her at the moment was really weird for him.The good kind of weird.  
When he woke up this morning he thought he just dreamed what happened yesterday so he in his half asleep state thought that she was just a fabrication of his mind but when he saw her, so angelic in the morning, he couldn't believe how lucky he got.  
Chloé wasn't someone who would be his first choice for a girlfriend.She was reckless and restless.Unsteady.Fleeting like a summer breeze.Yet so enchanting to him.  
But here he was, trying to make this woman his girlfriend.  
"Love?"He heard her calling him and came back from this other realm of existence.  
"Yes?"She pouted."You weren't listening.I just invited to eat with my parents my mum has been bugging me since last week to come home tomorrow and have dinner with them.They want you to come too.And since Ashley and her snobby fiancé Billy will be there, I don't want to be there on my own.So are you coming along?",she asked him again.  
Seb nodded yes to her question.He met her parents before, they are on pretty good terms.  
But he never actually went to her family home, just to her flat in Soho.  
He chuckled."Why do you hate your sister so much?",he asked.  
"Firstly, Ashley was a real pain in the ass as an older sister while growing up.Secondly, she is still a pain in the ass now.But I don't hate her, it is just that kind of relationship where it is 'I'm going to help you bury the body' or 'your body is the one I'm gonna bury', there's no in between."  
"And at the moment?"  
"Oh, the second version.She's being bridezilla at the moment since her wedding is in three months and she fears she's not going to fit in her wedding dress."  
Seb laughed while Chloé searched for her phone to call her mum but when she looked at the screen her face turned into a worried frown.  
"Sorry, love.I'll step outside for a bit, have to make an important call",she excused herself quickly and left Sebastian to eat on his own.  
He was confused why couldn't just talk in front of him but still didn't say anything.  
Chloé was standing in front of the café.  
**15 times.** Tom called her 15 times, the last one was around 4 am.  
But didn't leave a single message.  
She tried calling him but he didn't answer her what was kinda understandable since she didn't pick up either. _Was he going to make her call him 20 times?_  
She tried again.This time someone was talking in the background.  
"Hello?",the voice asked.  
_A woman?_  
"Ehm, excuse me?Is Tom around?""Oh, Tom went out with Bobby and forgot his phone.Do you want me to tell him that you called, Chloé?"Chloé sighed.  
"Sure, thanks, Emma",she told her,"We actually never had the chance to talk, right?"  
A door was shut on the other side of the line.A dog barked.  
"Ah, he just got back.Tom, Chloé Collins is on the phone.Never told me you even know her."  
~~_**Ow!**_~~  
That hurt, he never talked about her to his family after being friends for almost ten years.  
Well okay, to be fair she rarely talked about him too.  
Only a handful of people knew that they were even acquainted.  
"Hello, darling?"  
"Yes, Tom."An uncomfortable silence creeped up until Tom finally spook up.  
"Ehm…Are you free right now?Let's meet up."  
"I am…Yeah, sure.I'll come around."  
Tom asked to confirm if she was going to come to his place, Chloé nodded yes and that she'll need around 40 minutes taking the tube.They hung up.  
Chloé made her way back to Sebastian who was on his phone taking a selfie.I smiled lovingly at him.He really was addicted to taking selfies so she photo bomb him by giving bending down and giving him a kiss on cheek.Sebastian looked up with surprised eyes but instantly back to his phone.  
"And that was Chloé giving me my _'well done you have eaten all of your breakfast'_  kiss",he commented jokingly.  
"What?Are you filming?",Chloé asked while wrapping her arms around him and putting her head on his shoulder.He nodded, telling him he was live on Instagram.  
She giggled, greeted his followers on Insta and confessed that she thought he was taking yet another selfie.Sebastian laughed out loud and said goodbye to his fans when Chloé whispered in his ear that she had to go to another place.  
"Where are you going?", he asked her."I'm meeting up with Lily",she lied.  
Chloé had a bitter taste in her mouth but she just didn't want Sebastian to ask any further questions.She just wanted to settle things with Tom alone and quickly come back to him.  
"Oh, sure.You didn't get the chance to talk to her yesterday, right?"  
She shook her head.Chloé did look out for her friend but she was so occupied with Tom.  
Chloé gave Seb a short kiss before leaving the guy alone.He had a playfully sad face on when he told her that now he would have to go sight seeing alone.Chloé laughed, well knowing that he wouldn't be that lonely since he would probably hang out with his friend and publicist.  
Chloé took her time to get to Tom's place.She strolled to next Underground station instead of getting on London Bridge Station she walked to the Monument Station took the tube their to Belsize Park and bought some cake at a local bakery.  
She did call Lily on the tube, telling her friend to have an alibi ready when someone asked where she was that day.Lily was confused, she didn't know why her friend even needed one.  
Chloé just told him that she just needed one for Sebastian.  
"Why?Are you planning something to surprise him?For his birthday?",Lily asked curiously.  
"No, his birthday is in August, Lily.Just cover up for me.""Why would he even ask?It's not like you guys are datin- OMG!You guys are dating???",she screeched.  
"Yes, we are trying to."  
"And why are you lying to him already?What are you really doing now?"  
Chloé bite her lips knowing that she would get a long speech about how she should just go back to Sebastian und drop Tom.  
"I'm on my way to meet Tom…""Tom Hiddleston?Again?Come on, Chloé.We were at that point far to often.And I'm always going to tell you the same.""Get your buttocks out of that toxic relationship, you twit",they said in unison.  
Lily giggled but quickly got serious again.  
"Why did you lie to Sebastian?He didn't have a reason to be suspicious of you guys?"  
"I don't know.Should I tell him now?"  
"No.You already lied to him if you tell him you lied he would have a reason to be question why you even wanted this meeting to stay secret.So I'll cover up for this time but try to not do this anymore.Quit Tom, you have suffered since Milan and that guy doesn't even have the balls to talk about it."  
Chloé snapped at her friend."You know that Tom doesn't know about Milan."  
"Well, maybe he just pretends not remembering what happened."  
She shook her head in denial.Chloé was 99,9 % sure that Tom didn't recall what happened in Milan.He was like three glasses of Gin&Tonic away from even standing on his own two legs that night.Lily said whatever, Chloé had to call it quit with him or her friend would come and beat the shit out of her first and then out of Tom.  
Chloé hung up with a sarcastic yes, mum.  
She arrived at Tom's house where he was waiting for her nervously.She was half an hour late.  
And he thought she wouldn't turn up at all but he invited her inside quickly.  
Chloé quickly got rid of her shoes and jacket, slipping in to some slippers that were always lying around in his house.  
Chloé did know her way through his house, frequently coming around to chill when she was in London and not in New York.When they entered the living room Chloé was on her search for Bobby.She adored that dog.  
"At the fireplace",Tom told her with a knowing smile on his lips.Closing the living room to get some private space from the prying eyes of his little sister.  
And indeed the brown Cocker Spaniel was rolling around on the floor in front of the fireplace.  
"Bobby, baby boy, aren't you the cutest dog ever?",she said to get his attention.  
The dog ran up to Chloé interested in her and made a gesture that he wanted to be picked up.She did while brushing through his soft fur.  
Tom chuckled."Kubo would be so jealous hearing you say that."  
"Kubo is an old soul, he wouldn't mind."They smiled at each other.  
Tom offered her a seat and something to drink.  
"Is it to early for a Vodka Soda?",she asked while seating herself on the couch and letting Bobby back onto the floor since the pup wasn't allowed on it.  
Tom smiled."Sorry, but I don't have any Vodka at home."  
"Don't worry.I always carry a flask of Vodka with me",she confessed pulling it out of her bag.  
Tom was surprised, yet worried.Why was she carrying it with her everywhere?  
He did know that his friend had a preference for expensive things, fast food and alcohol.But he never imagined it would go to that extent.  
Chloé laughed."I am joking.It's empty, except for the emergency money I keep in there when someone should ever rob me."  
The frown that unconsciously had build on his face disappeared.  
Tom got some water for them and seated himself next to her.  
"You brought cake, dear?",he asked looked at the bag she put on the coffee table.She nodded."I thought it was kind of the right thing to do since your birthday was a week ago.You only wanted family and close friends with you and as I don't count as one, I wasn't invited",she said, with a hint of anger, to him.  
Tom sighed."You that isn't how it was.I…I just thought you didn't want to see me."  
Chloé laughed, she was amused by how hard Tom was trying to convince her that he really cared about what she wanted at that time.  
"We both know that's not the truth.That's not the real reason you didn't invite me.We both know it's because you are emotionally unavailable."  
"What?",Tom asked confused.  
She smirked."You are that kind of person who is nice to everybody.Making them feel special, making them feel good.No one has anything bad to say about you.So you end up with hundred of mates, people you call friends, people who pretend to know you but they only scratched the surface.You have a few close friends who really know your true colours, Thomas William Hiddleston.A man whose audition was more important than his best friend's wedding.  
A man who hates being alone but has trust issues.A man who let women get into his life easily but never really opens up about himself.You could never fool me, my dearest."  
Tom looked at her with big eyes and a gapped mouth.  
_Did Chloé think that of him?_ He could be like that at times.  
He wanted to be perfect, trying to be perfect, but since Thor his popularity and the attention towards him has increased, his efforts to get recognized as any other role beside Loki was really hard.The critics sometimes really got to him.  
So in the end he tried to care for himself more than he used to.Was it wrong to do so?No.  
Did people hate it?From time to time.Tom couldn't keep up with pleasing everybody he met.  
He lost some friends because of that but to be honest anyone who couldn't accept him as he was wasn't a real friend from the beginning.  
And here she was Chloé knowing everything about him without him having to explain anything to her.This was the woman he has been in love for so long.  
_Yes, he loves her_.Always fascinated by her, she was exactly like he wanted to be.  
She was perfection in his eyes.  
She didn't need a public and private face.She was always just herself.  
He couldn't admit that fact to himself that he had been falling head over heels for her at the first moment he saw her.  
"But in the end you still fell for me, right?",he asked with a pleased smile which was received by Chloé as a taunting one.  
She smiled."Sadly I did.I should have listen to Susannah."  
Tom was confused."What?What did she say to you?"  
"She told me that Tom Hiddleston isn't capable of having a real relationship.He is sweet and caring but when push comes to shove?He'll probably toss you aside for his career."  
Tom growled quietly:"I have never put anyone or my career before you, Chloé.This rules apply for everyone but not for my family and you.So never say that again."  
Chloé fell silent looked at his ceiling while leaning farther into his couch.  
Tom stood up, pouring himself a glas of Bourbon and just gulped it all down in one shot.  
He was frustrated.He wanted them just to become a couple then he could just show how much he really cared for her.  
At the moment it seemed like they weren't on the same page.He was trying to come up with anything to get her to speak to him again and the first topic that actually he had to actually think of was that her sister was going to get married.  
He just recently met her and her fiancé at a theatre show.  
So he asked her since at least it was safe to think that she would have anything to say about her sister.Chloé indeed said something, something that really caught him off guard.  
"I'll introduce Sebastian to her and my parents on Friday."  
This single sentence caused him to firstly squeezing his glass harder and before throwing it with all his power onto the floor.He knew she meant introducing him as a lover.  
The glass shattered into million of pieces.Chloé let out a loud scream and covered her ears.  
Tom was like in a trance and pushed of the whole set from the table including the bottles filled with all his spirits.  
Bobby barked.And the living room swung open a worried looking Emma standing in the door frame.  
"Oh my goodness, Tom.What have you done?",his sister yelled seeing the scene before her own eyes.A scared looking Chloé sunken into the couch, a furious Tom with a lot of shattered glass behind him and Bobby barking disturbed.  
Tom realizing what he had just done ran over to Chloé who looked really frighted by what he had just done, the tears visible in her beautiful eyes.  
He took her into an embrace, repeatedly whispering I am so sorry the whole time.  
His voice cracking up once in awhile.  
Emma stood there, confused about her brother's behaviour.Never in her life has she seen him so aggressive.He did have bad days but never ever let his anger out on objects.  
Chloé at that point just wanted him to let go of her and tried to push him off.  
She wasn't scared.Not even a bit.She knew Tom would never really hit her or anyone else.  
She was just really baffled.  
Who would have guessed that he would have such an overreaction?  
"Let go, Thomas!",she shouted at him before grabbing her purse, ran to the hallway and put on her shoes quickly.  
The sound of the front door closing loudly could be heard and Tom fell on his knees covering his face with his hands, frustrated.He didn't understand why he reacted so extrem to this news.  
Chloé had boyfriends before like Angelo or John but he always had been happy for her.  
But now?He hated the thought of her with another.Since the moment he knew she felt the same way about him, he wanted her but couldn't bring himself to ask her out.  
The reason he was furious was because he was to cowardly to just ask her out from the beginning.He thought he was far to old for her.Even though he was the one to said that age, upbringing, nationality, money such things doesn't matter when it comes to love.  
Emma came closer looking worriedly at her older brother who at this point just starred at the pile of broken glasses.She demanded to know what just happened but Tom couldn't really explain it so he just apologized to his sister and tried to clean up the mess he had made.  
A loud sighed came from him.He knew that now Chloé would probably never talk to him again, no, even coming near him was something she won't do again.  
While Tom had the worst case scenario playing in his head Chloé still stood on the other side of his front door, leaned on it her head lowered looking at her feet.  
She was trying to catch her breath.  
That was rather intense.She didn't meant to tell him about Sebastian yet.  
She wanted them to be on good terms before revealing her relationship with Sebastian.Something just snapped in side of her.She just couldn't stand their little game any longer.  
Always having a little spark of hope inside of her that someday Tom's and her relationship could be more than friendship, she just couldn't stand that.  
Even at the moment they knew about each others feelings the couldn't be together.  
Tom being to focused on their age difference and his past relationship while she ran away after every time Tom got to close.  
It is the same old problem with what once happened in Milan.  
That city was almost her death place.A city where she thought of jumping of a building and ending it all together after Tom…  
No, she shook her head.She wouldn't let herself think about that bad memory again.  
Chloé was calmer again but that didn't last long as she heard a voice asking:"Going to Lily's, huh?"Chloé looked up only to see Sebastian standing in front of her with a neutral face.  
"What are you doing here?",Chloé asked panic building inside of her.  
Seb sighed."You actually forgot your keycard with me.So I ran after you and since Lily lives in Greenwich I just thought why you were taking the subway to north London."  
"You followed me?"He nodded.  
He grabbed her hand and intertwined them.  
"You should just have told that you were going to meet Tom.Why did you have the urge to lie to me, love?"  
Chloé leaned in putting her head on his shoulder."I am sorry.I just didn't want to worry you."  
Seb kissed her softly while placing his free hand on the back of her head.  
"We should probably talk about it when we get back to the hotel",he told her.  
They walked hand in hand to catch a cab.  
"Are you upset with me?",Chloé wondered while they seated in the backseat.  
Sebastian gave her a sad grin.  
"No, I am not.I know you have your reasons, I understand.We all have our demons .Especially me.  
On the other hand, as your boyfriend I am curious."  
Chloé softly smiled at him.  
"I'm going to explain everything to you once we are back."  
He nodded.Chloé snuggled up to him.  
That was her way of trying to reassure him, partly herself.  
It was a quite ride until they reached their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I just want you guys to tell me who you rather want Chloé to end up with?  
> The story isn't coming to a close, it's only the beginning, I just really want to know your opinion so I'll have a little inspiration for the next few chapters.  
> I'm trying to update once every week or two, probably mostly on Sundays.  
> Please leave comments.(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	3. Wide Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving comments!  
> I'll try and find a way to get Chloé together with Tom but at the moment I don't know how or how long it is going to take me to get there.  
> The next chapter is just going to be Chloé meeting friends in the UK and US.  
> (Spoiler:Taylor is going to appear in person the next chapter.)

Sebastian was tapping the dinner table with his fingertips every once in awhile.He was nervous as he was about to answer the 1 Trillion Dollar question but Heather only asked him if he wanted another slice of bread.He really didn't want one but kind of felt obligated to accept it anyway so he nodded.Chloé, who was seated on his left side, squeezed his hand under the table.  
"So how are the preparations for the wedding coming along?", her Mum asked the bride to be.  
Ashley gave Chloé a big grin.  
"Wonderful, just wonderful.We were sample tasting at a catering service and now know what we kind of food we are serving at the wedding.And it's all going to be vegan food",her sister proudly told them.  
Chloé already had a tortured face imagine the day of the wedding.Her Dad had an equal expression as hers, her mother on the other side was really delighted knowing that at least one of her children was eating healthy.Sebastian and Billy just had unreadable faces.  
Morgan turned his head to Chloé."I heard you aren't taking any jobs the whole year."  
She nodded."But you'll have a meeting with Satsuki next week, right?",he questioned her.  
"Yes.I'll probably turn him down.""Do as you wish to, princess",he told her,"But consider it.You know that he'll have great offers for you in the future too."She smiled."Of course, Dad."  
Ashley pouted from across Chloé."Dad, please, listen.We also settled the whole schedule for the ceremony to the firework at the end of the night."  
Morgan sighed."I already regret paying for the wedding, Ashley",he half joked, half meant it.  
Chloé leaned over to Sebastian and whispered:"Should we step out for a bit?Would that calm you down?"He nodded.  
She called the maids over to clean off the table and requested that dessert to be brought in around twenty minutes.Standing up she excused Sebastian and herself from the table and the made their way to the balcony.Chloé swung her arms around his shoulder while she giggled uncontrollably."What do you find so funny, love?""I'm just happy that you are here."  
They leaned in for a rather soft kiss.Sebastian tightly holding onto her waist.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I just never met your family under this circumstances.Your father is more laid back today, isn't he?"Chloé nodded.Morgan was a stern looking businessman in public but at home he was more of a goof.Well, Morgan was indeed only 40 years old.  
He became a father at the age of 17.Chloé's mother was Aimee Collins, an exchange student from the US that her Dad had a one night stand with.Chloé never got the chance to even meet her biological mother since her Mum died when Chloé was aged three.  
He married Heather when he was 25 while Heather was 36.She also had a daughter from a past relationship.Ashley being 26 was only two years older than Chloé.Even now after her step mother and her dad got divorced last year they still had regular family get togethers.Chloé didn't know why they decided to split up after being married the past 15 years but it was probably her Dad's womanizing ways.  
That old playboy couldn't just stop his games after all.Not that anyone ever even saw him with one of his women.  
"What are you thinking of?",Sebastian asked as he saw her thoughtful face.She grinned at him.  
"Well, after my parents got divorced last year I didn't expect any family reunions anymore but in the end Mum is trying her best to maintain friends with my Dad."  
"We don't know what happened between them.But I learned that most of the times people change their way of thing kind and their point of view drift apart so it's better to end things before you start to hate people for what you once loved them for."  
"That was some deep shit, love!",Chloé laughed.  
"I can be deep from time to time",Sebastian pouted jokingly offended by her comment.  
Chloé wrapped her arms around Sebastian.  
"I'm going to miss you when you are going to the New York Fashion Week tomorrow."  
"I feel the same way.Don't forget what we talked about two days ago, love."  
Chloé remembered the discussion they had at their hotel.

* * *

 _Sebastian got out of the cab first and offered her his hand.As they walked to the elevator Hanna, who was staying at the same hotel, ran into them.She told Chloé that everything for her flight to New York was settled and Alex, her assistant in the US was informed that Chloé was coming over in two weeks.Hanna being observant as always figured out that both of them just started to date._  
_She told them to keep it low-key.Chloé didn't understand the reason why but Hanna explained that since Chloé wanted some time off the public eye she shouldn't reveal a new romance at the moment.Sebastian wasn't to please about having to keep their relationship hidden but on the other hand he wasn't going to keen on writing it on the sky either so he agreed with Hanna for once._  
_Moments later they sat in her room face to face while drinking coffee.Sebastian putting just enough sugar and milk in his cup."Are you going to tell me what is going on between you and Tom?",he asked her after siping from his drink.Chloé smiled.A nostalgic one._  
_"He was my very first unrequited love.I can't get over him",she admitted._  
_"So the rumour is true?"_  
_"Which rumour are you talking about?""That you guys are overly touchy with each other but never dare to give each other kisses as greetings.That you are indeed pretty close friends but only a few people know of that since you are never publicly seen together.That you got angry with Taylor Swift and broke of your friendship with her after they started dating.Is that all true?"_  
_She nodded.He squinted his eyes._  
_"Is the absurd one too?"Chloé shifted in her seat._  
_"You mean the one that is making the round in our circles that Tom once left a girlfriend to have just one night with me?",she asked for conformation._  
_"Yes, that one."_  
_She smirked."Sorry, to disappoint you but that never happened."_  
_Sebastian gave her a relieved face._  
_She grasped his hand."Don't worry.Tom and I, we are never going to work out.There is just too much that happened between us.You are my boyfriend now.I just didn't want to worry you."_  
_He sighed."I…Yeah, okay.This time I'll let it go but promise that starting from now on you are going to tell me everything, love."_  
_"I promise, Sebastian."Chloé leaned in for a short kiss.She knew that Sebastian wasn't the kind of person that would be brooding about something for too long.And he knew that nothing happened between Tom and her today.He still would have preferred her to just tell him right out since he didn't even have a reason to be suspicious about them in the first place but now she acted that way he would probably had to watch out every time he heard Chloé mentioning Tom.Then he remembered her face at his front door and he knew that she wasn't going to talk Tom in the near future.He didn't know what happened but Chloé seemed rather exhausted.So Sebastian stood up and left her alone after their chat._

* * *

"Did you know that actually hate trifle?"  
"What?Where does this topic suddenly comes from?",Sebastian laughed as a reaction to her completely out of context question.  
"Well, they are going to serve trifle as dessert",Chloé told him,"That's why we are going to get inside the house from the living room next door and not the dining room."  
Grabbing his hand she dragged him behind her, opened the door and they sneaked into the house.Sebastian wondered were they were going as Chloé brought him upstairs.It was obvious she was leading him to her old room.She knew that Kubo would be sleeping by her bed and she wanted to meet her dog again.Even though she always said that Kubo was her dog her dad spends more time with him.  
When they arrived Chloé started to pet the dog that was really excited to see them.Sebastian softly brushed through the dogs soft fur too.Chloé missed spending time with her dog.She missed being in London.Since she bought a flat in New York two years ago she wasn't barely in her hometown.But bringing Kubo over to the US was something she just couldn't do to him.He was already twelve years old which is like 90 years old if he was a human."Are you going to be back for the Oscars?",Sebastian asked while they were snuggling on her bed.She would be back at that time but she was pretty sure she wasn't going to attend the award show since she already declined the invitation.Sebastian told her that he would have been glad if she could have accompanied him since the last few months they had been together almost every day.She gave him a kiss and said that two weeks wouldn't be that long."I feel like we should go back.Our 20 minutes are over by now",Sebastian mentioned.Chloé nodded.  
As they seated themselves back to their places Ashley and Morgan were having a rather heated discussion."No, Ashley",Morgan grunted,"It's finale."  
"But Dad!""No."  
"What's going on?",Chloé interrupted them."Your sister wants a new car for her birthday next month but I just bought her a new one last year so it's not going to happen."  
"Okay, then a trip to Monaco.I haven't been there in years."Morgan sighed."If you had a real job instead of just clubbing you wouldn't need me to finance your life at all."Chloé retained a grin while Sebastian tried his best not to breath in or out.He could feel the tension in the air.  
"But you do finance Chloé's life, Dad!",Ashley shouted,"All the time.Buying her the things she want.Her car, her flat in London, her private jet and her island!"  
"You have an island?",Sebastian whispered so that no one else could hear him.Yes, she did but it was a small one.  
"Where is this none sense coming from now?We have a guest over let's talk about this some other time",he told her to shut up in the nicest way he knew.  
"Either way, we decided we should probably leave now.Sebastian has to be at the airport tomorrow morning rather early and it's already elven o'clock."  
"You are not staying for dessert?"Chloé smiled."You know I hate trifle, Dad."  
Morgan shook his head about her comment, made his way over to his daughter and hugged her.He then shook Sebastian's hand and said it was a pleasure to meet him again.  
Ashley, Bill and Heather said their goodbyes.  
Chloé and Sebastian walked outside to where Chloé's white Jaguar was standing.The car that Tom drives in the Jaguar commercial.But don't get it wrong she bought the car before she even saw it so it wasn't Tom's influence at all that she wanted it.  
Chloé was driving them back to her flat in Soho aways from Hampstead.It wasn't that of a drive.  
And thirty minutes later she parked her car in front of her building.  
Sebastian was going to sleep at her flat for tonight and they would call for a cab the next morning.  
Some time has passed.Chloé was lounging and in her sweatpants and t-shirt while Sebastian was taking a shower.  
She saw that she received a message from Lily.

_-I saw Tom yesterday at a theatre premier._

_-How was he feeling?_

_-Didn't talk to him, you know we don't get along that well.But he looked rather tired, exhausted._

  
Chloé had no idea how to respond to that so she just send a trouble looking emoji.  
Sebastian's footsteps could be heard behind her, he was done with washing up.  
"What are you doing?", he asked her while he sat next to her.  
"Just texting with Lily",she answered her eyes still fixed on her phone.  
She looked over to him.  
His hair still a bit wet, clean shaved, only wearing a pair of paints.  
She softly touched his chest.He chuckled."I never imaged I could ever touch the Winter Soldier like this",she joked while placing herself between his legs facing him.  
Sebastian placed his head on her shoulder giving her a kiss on the cheek and running his hands softly along her back.She moaned.  
"We have been doing it so often the past few days.I'm starting to feel sore",Chloé confessed between kisses.  
He once more chuckled."I just can't take my hands off you."  
"I can't either."  
"Today I would rather just have you in a tight embrace in my arms."  
Chloé agreed with him and they just started to talk about random topics.  
Firstly they talked about their work, than about people they knew, things they liked or hated what lasted like only thirty minutes until Chloé randomly started to complain about how crappy the HIMYM ending was while Sebastian laughed telling her that was four years ago.  
Chloé still wasn't over the fact that she watched like nine seasons while she only had like to watch the very first episode to know that Ted would end up with Robin.Sebastian just added that it was like something that could have happened in real life and that's why people hated it so much.The fact that you sometimes didn’t get to live your life with the love of your life but with the right person.  
Chloé nodded and joked that's why Sebastian was watching Game of Thrones and countered with that's why her favourite series was Supernatural.  
Chloé denied that and that the real reason she enjoyed the series was called Jensen Ackles.  
"Had a huge crush on him since I saw him in Smallville",she admitted,"Even though he looks like a Ken doll and my type of guy is more of a Marvel hero."  
"Oo, then I met the traits for your type of guy?",he asked smiling.  
"Well, you are tall, funny, blue-eyed, charming, dorky and a Marvel villain",she counted.  
"You mean hero.Bucky Barnes is a hero.""Villain."  
"Hero."  
"Villain."  
"Hero."  
"Villain."  
"Hero""Hero."  
"Villain…Fuck, you got me",he yelled while Chloé was laughing into his shoulder.  
Sebastian declared that he was going to bed now since it was almost one am and his flight was at nine so he had to be at the airport around seven.  
She nodded, she barely slept before 3 am, a fact that Sebastian was well aware of so he gave her a goodnight kiss before going to sleep in one of her guest rooms.Chloé tried continue her little chat with Lily but her friend didn't answer her after ten minutes so she gave it up.Scrolled through her Twitter, Instagram and other social media as she was desperate to find a distraction to the burning question how Tom motherfrickin Hiddleston was doing after lashing out on her three, oh, four days ago.  
Even if she knew she didn't have to worry about him this much.He was a grown up man who most of the time could control his emotions.Someone who didn't do irrational things unlike her.  
Someone who was in control.Someone who could get through everything and looked like he just came out straight of heaven.  
Realizing that she couldn't get her mind to calm down she threw a black leather jacket on and left her apartment in a hurry.And quiet as possible not wanting to wake up Sebastian.  
Soon finding herself sitting on a stool in a pub in Covent Garden ordering a Fuller's.The bartender side eyeing her since she wasn't wearing any make-up and in lounging clothes.  
Practically drinking the beer in one gulp she tried ordering another one but the bartender gave her a Gin Tonic and told her that the blond guy from the other side was sending his best greetings.  
Chloé thanked the guy by putting the glass up and took a sip.  
Too little Gin she thought while still glancing over to the handsome guy was making his way over to her.She really didn't want to chat with anyone right now but when the blond guy introduced himself to her she just couldn't brush him of that easily.  
He asked her why Chloé Collins was alone at such a place an accent.Australian?  
The blond guy, Luke, was indeed from Adelaide and on his vacation.  
She obviously wasn't going to tell him the truth so she just told him she was on the hunt for a good time.  
The guy gave his best to impress her and to get into her pants but Chloé made it pretty clear that he wasn't going to get what he wanted from her.After being rejected he just laughed, stated that he at least got the chance to talk to her, and said his goodbye.  
That was the only acceptable reaction Chloé ever got after she told a guy off.  
And now the only right reaction to her.  
She was not bothered again that night and drank two more Gin Tonics, two more beers and a Vodka shot before leaving the pub and hailing a cab.  
Obviously going to Tom's place.At 3 am.Drunk.And full of disorientated feelings.  
She hammered loudly on his front door for about thirty seconds before it was finally opened.Tom looked sleepy and confused."Chloé?What are you doing here at this hour?"  
"I am drunk",she confessed,"But this probably the only state I can talk truthfully to you so listen."  
Tom just nodded.  
"I don't blame you for doing what you did the last time we met.I know how you felt.I was not scared or something.Just really shocked but not scared."  
"Are you sure you want to discuss this now?It's freezing cold outside Chloé come in."  
She shook her head.  
"No, I'll go back home.I think I sorted it out with telling you that everything was fine between us, we are going to remain friends."  
"Friends?I don't think I can do that, Chloé",Tom admitted while taking a few steps forward and took her wrist.  
"No?Why?""Because I love you."  
Chloé looked at him with big teary eyes; happy eyes.  
Tom smiled at her reaction and his lips got closer to hers.  
His finger tracing the outline of them.She closed her eyes in anticipation.  
Only a few millimeters, she could feel his breath, and they would share a kiss.  
"NoOoOoO",Chloé screamed as she pushed him hear eyes wide open she saw that she was in the back seat of the car that she hailed earlier.  
Oh, thanks God it was only a dream!  
The driver turned around and looked at her baffled by her sudden outburst.  
He asked if everything was alright.Chloé told him that she was fine and that he should turn back and drive her back to Soho.  
"That's where we are heading already",he said a bit amused about her being drunk to a point not even remembering that she had given him her flat's address.  
Chloé chuckled in embarrassment and apologized for being such a mess when they arrived in front of her place.Tipping a lot so he wouldn't tell this silly story to anyone even if she was quite sure the old driver didn't recognized her at all.  
She actually didn't go to up to her flat but rather took out a cigarette from her pocket.She didn't smoke often just when she was really stressed or out partying with all of her friends.The latter one was like only once a year.Some things just never change.  
Little did she know that she should have visited him at that hour since Tom couldn't sleep either.  
He was drinking too.Alone.  
Well, Bobby was there but he didn't count as a drinking companion.  
Three days he was waiting for Chloé to call him, write him or maybe even come around and like punch or slap him for scaring her like that the other day.  
Unfortunately nothing happened, he was losing his hope of her ever forgiving him.So he tried his best to kill time by attending plays that he wanted to see or doing little favours for his friends.  
While desperately wanting to her something from her he himself didn't have the balls to give her a sign.He was still rather ashamed of himself so he indirectly begged for forgiveness by giving her as much time as she needed to do so.  
Taking another sip from his newly bought liquor he was getting nostalgic.  
He remembered how he met her for the first time.

* * *

 _On set.She was changing her clothes for a scene and Tom just happened to accidentally walk into her undressing.She, only wearing her knickers._  
_She smiled at him rather amused about the whole situation at that time while he was standing there getting a little red in the face.Chloé covered hear chest and introduced herself to him._  
_He already knew who she was.There were only a few people in the UK that didn't know who the Pierce's are._  
_His eyes lingered a few seconds too long on her exposed skin.He just thought how breathtaking she was, how breathtaking she was even now, almost ten years later._  
_But she was just fourteen at that time even though she already looked like she was looking right now.She just didn't aged since then._  
_Or didn't she aged only in his eyes.Either way, her childlike aura was still very present._  
_When they worked together he was quite sure they wouldn't meet each other in the near future since Chloé already made a name of herself and probably wouldn't hang out with the 28 years old almost unknown actor but she was quite interested in him too.But she unexpectedly told him she saw him in Suburban Shootout.The series weirded her out but she did find out quite amusing._  
_And she was kinda forced to watch it since her father was friends with Tom Ellis as Tom later found out.After that she just teased him by calling him Bill until they were done filming._  
_They became friends, Chloé is one of those people who could just click pretty well with every kind of person, someone like he himself is.It didn't hurt either that she loves running, tennis, tea and literature as much as he did.Even though he was kinda disappointed when she told him that her most adored writer is Oscar Wilde and not Shakespeare._

* * *

Tom took the last sip of his drink.The stuff was burning down his throat but he couldn't have been less bothered by that feeling.As he walked over to his bed he got rid of his shirt and laid there on his back thinking about how much their relationship changed after he started dating Taylor.  
Chloé wasn't too pleased finding out about them through pictures like the whole world.She did her best not to show how much it bothered her but of course he noticed how much she avoided him not answering phone calls or texts.He even got told by Benedict that Chloé flew out of the UK when she got the memo from Taylor that they were going to visit his mother.  
She was indeed on vacation in Paris, a fact that confused him since she once told him that she hated the flair the city had.  
It wasn't the first time that she was going out of her way to not cross his presence he recalled that it once happened when she was 16 years old.They were on a trip together for Milan Fashion Week.  
Chloé, Satsuki, Lily and Tom.  
After that Chloé just vanished out of his life for two years.She was completely out of the public eye.They didn't know where she went or what she was doing.  
Her whole family kept quite about her location, Lily beside her family was the only one to know where she was but she didn't talk either.  
It was a secret even now.  
Tom never asked why.If she had demons she didn't want people to know about he would respect that since he didn't want to show his either.  
He sighed."I really want to meet you, Chloé",he muttered looking up to the ceiling and finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments about things that you liked or that really bothered you.Or what kind of scenario you want to happen.  
> P.S. I will reveal to you what once happened in Milan...probably.


	4. Haunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever to write.  
> Work and moving to another place just really keeps me busy.  
> I'll try to update the next chapter in a few days.

Now she had done it…She was such a crazy bitch Chloé thought to herself while sitting in the sand of the Amalfi coast.The guy behind her wrapped her into a warm embrace.Chloé just loved being in his arms.Always loved it.  
The Oscar's were two weeks ago.Chloé sighed remembering the disaster that happened just days before.Well, let's go back to two weeks ago before we find out why Chloé was currently contemplating about her simply complicated life while the guy on her right was having the time of his life.

* * *

At was the morning right after Chloé got drunk, she was having brunch in her kitchen while wearing an oversized dress shirt. A croissant with a bit of jam and butter while drinking coffee.She was hungover luckily Sebastian, didn't notice a thing or at least pretended not to notice, already gone to the airport leaving her alone in her flat.He would call as soon as he landed which was around two o'clock.  
She was watching the news when she heard her phone going off.  
It was a message from Satsuki telling her that the meeting they agreed on for next week didn't quite work out for him, it would be the same time as another meeting he had to attend to.  
Chloé was used to Satsuki changing his plans.The man just never rests.A bit like her.  
Both of them were quite similar when it came to their personalities. Adventurous, reckless and charming.Loved a good scotch, animals and traveling.Ironically, they even shared the same birthday, the 9th of June. Satsuki was already going 29 this year though.  
One reason they didn't work out in the end, well, the bigger one was probably the cheating part.  
She told him it was okay and he could ring her any time.  
Chloé had a little date scheduled with Lily, Adeline and Jessica.The girls were going to have a fancy lunch together in Mayfair.So Chloé quickly showered and got dressed.  
Not even bothered to put on some make up.  
She felt like shit after drinking her problems away yesterday so she at least could look like shit in her white t-shirt and grey sweatpants.They were Armani at least.  
She knew that Jessica would announce that her boyfriend Markus proposed to her and they were going to marry next year in Spring, Adeline would tell them how her daughter just spoke her first words, Lily would talk about how she and her girlfriend Kelly visited Kelly's family in Kenia a few weeks ago while Chloé's story would just go about how great sex with Sebastian Stan was and how she got drunk on her own thinking of Tom Hiddleston.  
Yes, Chloé's life was just on the right track.  
She had more than one hour before she actually had to be at the restaraunt so she decided to go shopping, not really buying something just looking at clothes she found nice.  
When she finally got to the place she was looking around for one of her friends since Chloé was the usual suspect of being almost late for everything when she was on her own but she didn't find any of the girls.So asked a waiter if they had a reservation under the name Martins he told her yes and that the other person was already waiting for her at the far right corner on the second floor.  
Chloé was puzzled but still took the stairs up.A deep voice was calling her name from behind.  
She smiled as she recognized the voice.  
"Didn't you just told me you don't have time?"  
"急に会いたくなっちゃった ."  
"Oh, really?"He smiled, his white teeth showing, and stood up.The 1,85 meters tall Japanese guy stretched his arms out and embraced Chloé.  
Looking down at her face he answered her:"Of course, darling.Why would I lie about that?"  
"You wouldn't."She seated herself as he lead the way to their table.  
She wanted to know what he was really doing in London.He explained to her that he unexpectedly was invited to a friend's shotgun wedding and he couldn't turn them down since he knew that guy since his boarding school years.  
"So you want to talk about the job?"  
He shook his head."No, it's alright I got a message from Alexandre telling me you are not taking any jobs at the moment and you are taking a break from everything."  
She frowned.Alex was supposed to keep her break from one person, only one person, Satsuki, and here he was knowing it all.  
His eye twitched, knowing that he just said something unnecessary, and he quickly ordered them something to drink before Chloé could ask him any further questions.  
"It's not what you think",she spoke up after their drinks where brought.  
"Oh, yeah.I believe you but I still would prefer it if you would talk to Dr.Hobbs."  
"I do not suffer from depression.Not anymore."  
"We both know depression never entirely goes away, Chloé."  
"Okay, I am not in a depressive episode."  
"What about your bulimia?""I am good, Satsuki.Everything is fine with me.I just want some time to travel.""I saw your latest movie…You looked…skinny."  
She sighed.  
"I am thankful for having you in my life but I promise you there is no reason to worry.I am good."  
He rolled his eyes."That is what your mouth is saying while your heart just screams for the truth.Let's remember Milan in 2010."  
"Oh, god.Could you please just keep quite about that."  
"You were gone for two years Chloé.Kept yourself hidden in a Swiss mental hospital for two years."She gulped.  
"You looked half dead to me…You almost..when you almost jumped of that roof…I…Every time when I saw you in that white room in your white robe with those empty eyes, I had to go to my own doctor since I couldn't bear your sight.My blood pressure just got too high."  
His hands began shaking again remembering in which state Chloé was at that time.Nothing resembling the girl who was sitting on his left side.The 16 year old Chloé was skinny to her bones, empty dull eyes, short cut hair and rarely spoke any words.Lost in her trauma.  
She slowly put her hand over his while biting her lips.  
"Please, don't ever tell anyone.You are the only one who knows about this.My parents thought I was attending school in Switzerland, Lily too."  
He nodded."A secret I'll take to my grave, Chloé."  
After talking about how her life was just okay, she was curious about his life too, but he didn't have that much to say that she didn't already know of.It was just mostly work for him.  
Satsuki looked at his watch which was certain sign that he had some other thing to attend to.  
"I am terribly sorry, although I had Lily setting you up to met me.I can't stay any longer."  
Chloé nodded.They quickly said their goodbyes by hugging.He left, she once more seated herself down sipping from her drink.  
Satsuki was standing in front of the restaraunt waiting for his driver to arrive.Of course he had lied about being in London for a friend's wedding.  
The real reason was that Tom called him up today at 7 am and since he was in Paris anyway he flew over.He sounded so desperate for Satsuki's help telling him that he completely lost his temper while talking with Chloé.He did like Tom as a person but since Chloé kind of told Satsuki to stay away from Tom, well, because she was furious about the #Hiddleswift thing.But that was two years ago so she was over that, wasn't she?On the other hand, he heard that Chloé cut all ties with every member of Taylor's squad so probably not over it as much as she could be if she could just forget Tom and move on to the next guy.Emotionally not physically.  
But he knew what kind of history Chloé had with Tom.  
"You are late, Tom",Satsuki mentioned when the older man appeared next to him.Tom apologized.  
"She's upstairs."Tom nodded, thanked Satsuki and made his way to the front door but before he could enter Satsuki grabbed his wrist.  
"Please, ask her about Milan."  
Tom's eyes widen and he had a look of pure confusion on his face.  
"You…What do you know?"  
Satsuki smiled sadly."Enough.Enough for me to hate you."  
With those words he left a stunned Tom alone.Satsuki and him weren't friends but they didn't hold any grudges against each other either.So he indeed was stunned that a man he considered to be on good terms with would say that.  
Tom wasn't too sure if asking her would solve all of this mess.  
Still it always was nagging him.  
He never asked her why she suddenly was gone from the whole picture.When she out of nowhere came back at a mutual friends party he was delighted to see her and they started to hang out again.Since Chloé didn't want to talk about it he didn't press the matter since he thought she would probably tell him if she ever felt like it.  
As Tom climbed the stairs up he could hear that Chloé was talking to someone.  
"No…I am doing good.I won't attempt to jump from a building this time."  
Jump from a building?  
Tom quietly walked over.She didn't notice him since her back was turned to him.  
Lily seemed to lecture Chloé on something since she fell silent.  
As soon as Lily was done talking Chloé sighed.  
"I understand your concerns.But I am not a teenager anymore.I know what I am doing."  
Chloé gasped quietly as possible as Lily seemed to say something that really got to her.  
"Yeah, you are right.I am going to talk to Sebastian.He obviously doesn't deserve to be a rebound guy.He's just so sweet and caring, I can't let this cinnamon roll get hurt."  
Chloé said her goodbye.She brushed through her hair with her hand, sipped one last time from her drink before standing up and turning around to leave the place."Tom?What are you doing here?",she asked as she saw him.  
He smiled a bit."I got Satsuki to set this up."  
Her eyebrow rose up in confusion, demanding to know what was going on.  
"I wanted to talk about that happened four days ago…I wanted to apologize for completely losing my temper at that moment."  
"I wasn't angry with you",Chloé said while taking a few steps to him,"I just thought we needed some time to overthink."  
Tom scoffed now being mildly annoyed about her habit of always keeping her distance and letting time solve every thing.  
"Time will never solve our problem, Chloé.You just keep running away from me like a child, like you did after Milan, like you did when I was with Taylor, like now .You always left me alone with my thoughts."  
Chloé took a deep breath.  
"Milan wasn't running away from you.It was more of running from reality."  
"Will you please tell me what exactly happened in Milan?"  
She avoided looking straight at his face.  
"I would prefer not to, Thomas.It's a rather private matter."  
"Private?Are you insisting keeping such a thing private?",Tom asked with a frown on his face,"I think we are far over private, Chloé."  
She closed her eyes, started to massage the bridge of her nose.  
"I don't…I can't let you take this burden.Ever."  
"Tell me what happened in Milan."  
She smiled."You heard didn't you?I tried to jump from a rooftop and end my life…when I found out that I…"She was fighting a few tears back.  
Tom knew that he actually didn't care about the reason.He just needed her to at least tell him something, something he could live with.Though the truth was that he barely broke down when he later knew the reason for Chloé behaving like she was.  
He took her in a soft embrace, telling her it was alright.She doesn't have to tell him after all.Unexpectedly, Chloé shook her head.  
"I want you to know everything."

* * *

One week was gone.One week more before the Oscars were going to take place.  
Chloé changed her mind and didn't spend much more time in London.She eventually did meet up with the girls.She was pretty far of the mark when it came to Lily's and Jessica's life.  
Lily and her girlfriend ended it mutually after three years of dating.They decided that they wanted completely different things in life.Lily didn't want kids, didn't like them, while Kelly loved kids.She was an elementary school teacher and had a bunch of siblings.  
So they called it quits.Jessica's case was more than confusing to Chloé since she did talk to Markus about finding a ring but it turned out it was just him doing his job of a personal assistant.So him and Jess weren't going to get married anytime soon.  
"Are you sure about it?",Chloé asked as she looked over to Tom who was seated next to her.  
"Why?Does it bother you, dear?"  
She grinned."No, of course not.I find it lovely how you look like a homeless lumberjack while we are sitting in First Class seats, dear."  
Tom sighed loudly."So you hate it?"  
She denied that."I do love the beard.Makes me all horny",she whispered in his ear while softly scratching his thighs with her long nails.Tom growled and gave her a warning glare.  
Chloé knew that Tom wasn't going to react to her advances as long as she was still with Sebastian.What Tom didn't know, since he was avoiding all social media, was that Chloé and Sebastian actually ended there little liaison as soon as the pictures of Tom and her from the charity event popped up the morning Sebastian was leaving for New York.The headline said that they looked got together but it also stated that it was such a rare situation captured in those pictures, a friendship that only a few knew about.No rumours about them actually having a romance going on between them.  
She and Seb had a heart to heart conversation about it and they were pretty chill with each.After Sebastian saw the pictures he couldn't just hold onto Chloé.He did thought that he did have a chance against Tom at first.Thinking that Chloé was going to forget him in one or another way but the look on her eyes, no their looks, was that look of pure love that Chloé told him about that she saw on John when he was with Melissa.A look Sebastian didn't exhibited for Chloé, Tom did.  
Sebastian did love Chloé.That kind of love that comes out of having great chemistry.Sadly, they just didn't work out as a couple.The three days they speed together dating were just skinship not relationship.So they decided to forget those three days and go back to being just friends.  
Their flight was rather pleasant.Tom was sleeping most of the time since they took a flight at seven am so they had to wake up rather early.Well, actually didn't sleep at all.When Tom once did have a moment of being awake he saw that she was actually watching Thor: Ragnarok.Tom silently smiled to himself as he noticed that she was only fast-forwarding to the part of the movie where Loki appeared.Chloé looked over to him as she felt his sight on her but Tom pretended to be asleep again as soon as she glanced into his direction.  
As soon as they landed and were through the immigration Chloé spotted Sebastian in the crowd.She ran over and hugged him.Sebastian wasn't prepared for the impact since the only thing he did focus on was Tom.

He did try to repeat to himself that it was the right thing to do and let Chloé go.But it that was shit, even if he wanted to truly be happy for them he couldn't stand seeing it but Chloé asked him to be at the airport.To keep Tom from knowing the truth.  
Sebastian had to restrain himself from actually taking advantage of the situation at that moment.  
He smiled at Chloé who did have a guilt ridden face on her.  
"Are you okay?",she muttered so that Tom couldn't hear her.Seb nodded.  
"You don't have to worry.We are on good terms, aren't we, love?"She agreed.  
Tom who was standing behind her like a lost child cleared his throat to get them to talk to him again.Sebastian greeted him.  
"Chloé told me you would be here.At first I couldn't believe it since, well, I thought you were keeping yourself shut in your house in London.The Oscars next week are going to give you a lot of unwanted attention."  
"I am not going to stay that long.Both of us aren't going to stay for the Oscars.We have something more important to do."  
There was silence when he heard Tom's statement.Sebastian didn't know what to say about it but Chloé quickly changed the topic and told them they should probably head to her flat.  
Her driver was already waiting for them as well as her bodyguards.Chloé hated needing them in the first place but walking publicly in New York was different than in London.The paparazzi were more aggressive in the US.So getting pictures from the trio was something that she really did want to avoid.  
"So what brought you to New York then?",Sebastian later asked as the were all seated in the car.  
Chloé wanted to answer but Tom unintentionally interrupted her.  
"We just wanted a change of scenery.And more so she's here to sell her flat."  
Sebastian eyebrow rose up."Selling her place?Why?Are you moving back to London."  
Chloe nodded.  
Silence crept over them again.This time until they reached Manhattan, the Upper East Side.  
Where they got out to Chloé's place.Sebastian was having another appointment in one hour, attending a show, so they parted ways that moment but they would see each that night at the Sky Room again.  
Chloé and Tom unpacked their things it was only around only around ten in the morning so Tom just went straight for the couch to keep on sleeping while Chloé showered and got dressed up.  
"Where are you going right after arriving?",Tom asked as she was about to step outside.  
"I am going to meet a friend…",was all she said before going of leaving him to sleep.Tom didn't think about it too much since she had a lot of friends in New York.Her oldest friend Noël lived here, and of course Masamune and Anna, Satsuki's siblings.  
None of those were going to meet her, she was actually on her way to meet someone in Tribeca.  
Yes, right.She was heading to Taylor's place, not to actually meet Taylor but her new boyfriend Joe Alwyn.  
Her bodyguards who were following her seemed confused about her path since she actually avoided going to Tribeca.Too many people she had to pretend to like  lived in that area.  
But she knew that was her only chance to speak to Joe without Taylor knowing.It was routine for Taylor to be at the gym from ten to twelve so they would have enough spare time to talk.  
Chloé walked straight to the building when she existed the taxi took and right to her ex-friend apartment where Joe was sitting in the living room.  
She gave him a derogatory smile ."So you made yourself quite comfortable in here, haven't you?"  
"I did.Why did you call me up?Haven't heard from you since Tay and I got together.We made a deal."She sighed.  
"Well, it seems you are not fulfilling your side.I told you to make it as public as possible but here you are keeping it low-key.Too low-key.People aren't even noticing that you are existing as a couple, Joe."  
"I can't pressure her about it.I-"  
"No, listen.If you can't make it big then get her to settle down I can't have her running around ruining her reputation more than that.Since her bad reputation is slowly ruining mine as well since I am still publicly seen as a close friend."  
Chloé walked over to take a seat across from him.  
"I think-""No, you don't think.You do as I am telling you to do or Taylor finds out that you are not with her for the right reasons",she told him,"Well, not from the very beginning."  
He gulped."I love her."  
Chloé smirked."Of course, you do.So don't make me destroy your lucky life."  
"You are evil."Chloé laughed and shook her head.  
"It may seem so to you but rather than being called evil I would say that I am pretty egoistic.Better at this game than Taylor could ever be, you know the game as always coming of as innocent and being the victim.Because my daddy is more powerful and richer than Tay could ever be."  
Note on the side, Chloé did had the intention of getting Joe and Taylor together at the MET Gala since at that point it was clear Calvin and Taylor are history.But her ex-friend just couldn't make the right the decision at that moment and had the most public relationship with the guy Chloé never wanted her to met.So right after the short lived romance of three months she made a deal with Joe who caught Tay's attention since the MET to make their relationship more public so the media would move on quickly.Well, it didn't work since Tay just chose the perfect time to go more private about her life.And Chloé wasn't really going to destroy a relationship as she still had the decency to actually care about other people's feelings.  
Chloé heard a ding sound from outside.It was the elevator.  
Taylor was back too soon.Well, time to show why she had an Oscar and a Golden Globe.  
"You know forget it, we never knew each other until today.Just pretend we are meeting now for the first time",she said right before the front door was unlocked and Taylor Swift herself entered the room.  
It was written right on her face that Taylor was confused to see Chloé in her flat.They hadn't talk in over a year, right after New Year 2017 as Chloé declared that she didn't want to friends with her at a Christmas party and Taylor tried to get her friend to come back to her senses since they had known each other for so many years.  
Chloé greeted her as friendly as possible."What are you doing here?",Taylor asked as she finally understood what was going on.Chloé had a little smile on her lips.  
"Well, after talking to me therapist about my problems." _-She didn't talk to anyone about this matter-_ "I've come to apologize.It was wrong of me, I shouldn't have thrown your present away and I shouldn't have called you a bad friend.I felt really bad the whole last year." _-She really shouldn't have done the things she did but she didn't feel bad about those things at all.-_ "So can we be on a neutral term?Not friends, not enemies, just two people who just know each other and are nice to each other but never to anything together."  
Taylor starred at her friend for awhile before answering.  
"You mean acquittances?"  
Chloé agreed.  
Taylor looked at Chloé who looked so full of sincerely feelings so Taylor gave in.She wasn't angry with Chloé.If it was Taylor in Chloé's place it would probably end with much more bad blood but Taylor didn't have much of a reason to hold bad things against Chloé.She was always a supporting, caring friend who did her most for her beloved ones.She did wish that they could just leave the year 2016 behind them and become friends again.Maybe in time they could be friends again?  
Little did she know that Chloé would never allow that to happen again.  
"We can do that",she said.Chloé gave her a quick hug while mouthing a _"Forget everything"_ to Joe who she was facing.He nodded.  
"So are you staying in New York for long?",Taylor asked as they let go of each other.  
"No, I am just coming to sign a few patters and moving my things back to London",Chloé informed her since she didn't have a reason to lie.  
"You are moving?"  
"Yes, I am selling my flat in Soho too, I purchased a six bedroom house in Belgravia.Finally thinking of settling down in life."  
Taylor chuckled a bit.  
"You are only 23, Lee.I don't think you have to do that."  
"Well, I feel more like in my late thirties with all the experiences I made in life."  
The girls talked for like five more minutes before Chloé got a phone call from Tom.He was saved as Cheeks on her phone so Tay didn't figure out who called her.  
"Hello, dear?",Chloé answered her phone.  
"Chloé come back as soon as possible.We need to talk immediately",Tom urged her with restrained anger and sadness that she heard in his voice.  
She told him she would be there quickly.So she said goodby to Taylor and Joe, Taylor telling her they should talk sometime soon.Chloé nodded.  
Ran down the stairs, hailed a taxi and got back to her apartment what felt like a heartbeat.

* * *

As she entered the living room she already saw the mess Tom had made.  
Pillows on the floor, books lying all over the place and a bottle of water spilled on the leather couch.  
She knew exactly what he had found when she saw the copy of the The Complete Work of William Shakespeare lying open on the table.She followed the trail of destruction to her bedroom where half of her clothes were torn out of her wardrobe and her dresser.  
As well as her bedside cabinet where a few sheets of paper where thrown around.  
In the end she found Tom in the bathroom leaning over the toilet and puking out his breakfast.  
She stepped behind him, softly petting his back.Tom looked up at her with tears filled eyes, stood up and washed his mouth out with water at the sink.When he was done the only thing he wanted to do was take her into his arms and never let her go.He took lifted her up, tossed her onto her bed and took her to an uncomfortably tight embrace.He began to cry into her arms as they were lying on her bed.  
She seated herself up to get out of his hold but still placed his head on her lap in order to brush through his soft blond hair.  
"Is this the feeling I'll have to endure for the rest of my life?Abysmal grief."  
Chloé looked down to the man."No, it gets better.Soon it will be just…an unbearable truth you are going to hide in a book that none of your friends ever open", she stated while shading him for looking through her things.  
Tom didn't even care about the second half of her sentence.  
"Is this the reason you never told me?Trying to protect me from those feelings?Because I am a frail guy, Chloé?",he he sarcastically asked her.  
She nodded.  
He got angry."You should have told me!I had the right to know about it!",he yelled at her,"I could have been there for you.I would have been by your side."  
"You wouldn't.You had a lover back then."  
Now finally facing Chloé he stated:"I am willing to drop everything in my life for you, Chloé.You do know that.It's a truth we both can't deny."  
Tears were building in her eyes, Tom brushed them away with his thumb as Chloé leaned in closer and their lips softly met each other.First barely touching but soon turned into an intense kiss.  
They both were smiling throughout the kiss.Tom overjoyed finally being able to kiss Chloé.Chloé happy to feel his lips on hers, again after all this time, and this time he wouldn't forget about it like he once did.  
After their kiss Tom once again pulled Chloé into his arms and they just laid there for quit some time just enjoying each other's presence.Unintentionally falling asleep they later woke up to it being dark outside already.It was seven.  
They were going to meet up with Sebastian at ten so there was enough time for them to go out and eat something at a nearby bistro.They were walking hand in hand.  
Chloé saw their reflection in one of the shop windows thought to herself that they looked like a real couple.Tom probably thought the same as he looked over to her and gave a a quick kiss on her cheek.She giggled a bit while Tom just gave her a lovingly glance.

That night in New York City was the beginning of life changing events for them.Obviously, good changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!  
> Please leave some comments and kudos.


	5. Perfect Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry that the few days have turned into a week but here I am dropping the next chapter like a mixtape that no-one asked for.  
> Enjoy reading.（´・｀ ）♡  
> And of course thanks to all the people who are sticking to this story.  
> 

" _I feel like dancing, Tom",Chloé giggled as she threw her arms around Tom from behind.He smiled as the younger girl was practically piggybacking on him._  
_"Do you, dear?I think we could all go out dancing tonight."_  
_Her face turned to a large grin and she let go of him, running over to Satsuki while screaming:"Did you hear, Satsuki?WE ARE GOING DANCING!"_  
_Satsuki looked at his girlfriend, softly brushing through her hair and whispered something into her ear so that Tom couldn't hear it.Chloé nodded to what probably was a question Satsuki had asked her._  
_They only started dating a few weeks ago.To Tom it seemed like those two were just the picture perfect representation of newly loved ones.But Chloé wasn’t in love with Satsuki, Satsuki was in love with Chloé so she agreed to date him.Even her father for once wanted his little princess to be dating a guy.Still Chloé wasn’t all that into him, she loved and trusted him like a big brother not as a lover.Those things Tom didn’t know about._  
_"We are going out for lunch.Wanna tag along?",she asked Tom.He declined telling them he doesn't want to interrupt their time together.Chloé told him he wasn't going to be didn't push him any further, so she and Satsuki made their way out of the hotel they were staying._  
_It was the end of September and still rather warm in Italy.Tom decided that sitting outside by the pool would be much pleasant.He ordered something to drink._  
_"That was nice of you, thinking of how those two love birds want to be alone",Lily told him as she seated herself facing him.Tom smirked._  
_"I don't have as much as energy as Chloé believes.Even if she just asked if I wanted to go for lunch, I know that she is probably going to go shopping for hours, demanding for us guys to hold her bags and if she plans on going dancing tonight too?I can't possible do both of those things in one day."_  
_Lily laughed."Stop talking like an old man, Tom.You are only 29."_  
_"I'll be thirty in, oh god, less than five months",he counted._  
_"Well, the soon thirty years old actor just ended filming Thor.And we all know that a Marvel movie is always going to be huge.You are going to be crazy famous",Lily told him._  
_He smiled a bit."I hope so.I mean playing a villain I can't be quite sure if people are going to like or hate it.""They are going to love it!",Lily exclaimed while slapping his back._  
_Lily’s eyes wandered to his hand.”Are you guys doing okay?”_  
_“Pardon?””You and your girlfriend?I mean we are not that close but since Chloé is quite fond of you I do know that you do have one.The whole time I have been here you unconsciously have been looking at your phone and tried to reach out for it.”_  
_Tom laughed quietly._  
_“Sorry, it’s just we haven’t been seeing very much of each other and I decided to come to Milan Fashion Week instead of spending time with her in London, she’s kind of mad.”_  
_Lily nodded understandably.”Why didn’t she come too?”_  
_“She’s having another job at the moment.” Well, and we are on a break at the moment._  
_“Drop her”,came a calm voice from behind Tom._  
_“Bitch, what are you doing here?Didn't you go out for lunch with lover boy?",Lily asked as Chloé seated herself next to Tom and placed her head on his shoulder.Tom didn't mind the gesture since she did that quite often._  
_"Well, we got into a fight after his dad called him and told him he had to meet a business partner in Rome so he ended up leaving me alone to pack his things and get going."_  
_"So you came back without eating any food?", Tom wondered while ignoring her rather misplaced comment about breaking it off with Susannah.Chloé nodded._  
_"Are you going to take me out?Comfort me a little, Thomas",she said while pretending to be pouty._  
_He sighed, he couldn't say no to Chloé when she acted like that, especially if she called him Thomas.No one did that, except for like his mother when he was younger and got into trouble._  
_To be honest, every time Chloé did call him Thomas he would get in trouble sooner or later._  
_Tom agreed."I have my first show I'll have to model for the week tonight so I am going out for the rehearsal now.We'll see each other at the club",Lily disbanded out of their conversation and left Chloé and Tom._  
_"Where do you want to go, dear?"_  
_"Nowhere, actually.We could grab some street food.Maybe go shopping at the Galleria."_  
_Tom chuckled."Was that your aim from the beginning?Shopping?"_  
_To this Chloé replied with a smirk."Well, we are in Milan after all.A great opportunity to go out and buy stuff."She saw it on his face that he really didn't want to go out so she stood up and seated herself right in his lap, facing him on an equal eye level._  
_Tom was a bit startled by her action but still it wasn't something she had never done before._  
_"We could stay here if you find another way to entertain me, dearest",she whispered into his ear with a rather seductive voice while swirling a strand of his hair with her index."Like what?",he asked her with a soft smile, playing her little game._  
_"Some grown up activities",she answered instantly.He licked his lips._  
_Is she flirting with him?She was, wasn't she?Obviously.On the other hand, why would she be flirting with him?She was only sixteen.No need for her to flirt with him._  
_"Am I going to end up like Humbert?",he muttered to himself._  
_"What?",Chloé asked since she couldn't hear.Tom didn't know what to say._  
_She shrugged."Whatever.Let's get changed.It's going to get quite wet."_  
_"Didn't you want to do some grown up activities?"_  
_"Well, since you don't seem like the type to play Bingo, and I am neither, we are going to have to settle for swimming in the pool and ordering something from the hotel restaraunt."_  
_That little vixen!He had thought she would want to…No never mind._  
_Tom nodded so Chloé dragged him after her into their shared suite with four bedrooms.Chloé's bikini was lying in the living room.She being true to herself started to undress, not caring about that Tom was watching.Nothing he had never seen before._  
_Tom tried to look away but couldn't resist to have a peek right when she was almost done putting on her the top.He could probably had gone to his own room but where was the fun in that?_  
_He was going to end up like Humbert for sure he thought quietly to himself._  
_After the got changed and were relaxing at the pool, Chloé ordered something to eat._  
_A huge pizza and a non-alcoholic cocktail to be specific._  
_She offered him a slice after Tom gave her a lingering look.He didn't have the guts to tell her that it was aimed at her, not the pizza, so he took it and told her it tasted good._  
_She just looked magnificent in her[white bikini](https://images.harrods.com/product/fendi/frill-detail-bikini-set_000000005813980006_f.jpg).Her short blonde haircut that she recently got for a role fitted perfectly.Her green eyes brighten by the sun.Such a perfection he had never seen in his entire life.He felt guilty thinking about Chloé in this way since he already had a girlfriend._  
_But looking at the menu wasn't a crime, right?_  
_They spend two more hours at the pool just lazying around before they had to attend a fashion show.Chloé thought of not going but the designer was a friend of hers.The clothes were more on the Haute Couture side.Really big gowns, or detailed cocktail dresses.Fancy suits with expressive patterns._  
_Chloé liked them very much.Tom found them quite pretty too but being the person he was he just rather would go for some casual clothing.Chloé quickly said her goodbyes so that Tom and she could get going to a club.Technically she was still to young to go in one but, well, money opened a lot of doors for the owner of it.After buying herself and Lily to get into the club the girls practically dived into the crowd of dancing people._  
_Tom got drinks at the bar instead while watching out for the girls from the side.They were dancing the night away.A guy was grinding Lily from behind._  
_"Sadly you are the wrong gender, cutie",Chloé shouted at to get his attention that was taken by her friend and the really loud music, the guy backed off after hearing her comment.Both girls giggled and danced on.Chloé soon joined Tom who was sitting in the corner sipping from his drink."Are you not going to dance?",Chloé asked him."I am.Just need a few of these before I am going to do it.Will make tomorrow more bearable."_  
_She laughed."Isn't it going to be worse if you are hungover?""No, I am not going to get hungover from this.It's going to lower the pain from partying from dusk till dawn."_  
_She laughed once more._  
_"Then I am going for it to!"_  
_Chloé grabbed the drink from his hand and chunked it all down._  
_Tom softly shook his head.Chloé and Tom chatted for a bit until Lily and some of her model friends joined them.Sara, Adeline, Freddy, Sam , Chris, Adam and Naomi._  
_Now they were around ten people and Tom felt like a dad in this group but none of the teenagers seemed to mind his presence so it was quite alright._  
_Someone suggested to play one round of 'Never Have I Ever'.So ten questions._  
_"Okay.Imma start easy",said one of the models, Sara,"Never have I ever pretended to know a stranger."All of them took a shot._  
_"Never have I ever stalked a crush on social media",Freddy's turn._  
_Three people took a shot, including Chloé._  
_"Bitch, who was it?",Lily asked her best friend."You know who it is!!",Chloé hissed at her friend laughing._  
_"Never have I ever had sex with someone from the same or opposite gender",Lily asked._  
_All took a shoot, except Chloé and Adeline.Well, Adeline wearing a purity ring on her hand it was clear that she hasn't lost her V-Card yet._  
_"I am shocked, Lee",Freddy exclaimed."I could change that, baby",Adam winked at her._  
_Chloé shook her head in disgust."No, thanks.I'm doing quite good."_  
_"Okay, Tom, your turn",Sara told him._  
_"Ehm, never have I ever been in handcuffs."Two people took a shot, Adam and once again Chloé.Well, Adam was a regular visitor of a drunk tank._  
_She smirked."Satsuki gets kinky from time to time."_  
_"Oh god, how it's gonna be when you guys are going to actually do it?",Naomi wondered, the other teens giving meaningful looks too.Tom was feeling something too, maybe it was indeed a hint of jealousy building inside of him, but he tried to play it of as concern to himself._  
_Five questions later, they all started to feel a bit tipsy.It was the last Never Have I Ever from Chloé:"Never have I ever flirted with someone more than 10 years older or younger than me."_  
_Most of them cringed but Chloé starred right at Tom and took a shot.Tom followed her by drinking his own shot.After their little game, they started to dance again._  
_They all woohooed when Tik Tok by Ke$ha started playing, it was the party anthem of the year.Tom walked over to the bar to get a water, trying to sober up a bit.He was far over his limit at this point._  
_When he felt a little tap on his shoulder and he turned around.A woman with brown hair around her mid twenties was standing there."Hey, you look pretty hot.Care to join us?"_  
_Tom smiled, he was flattered.She was rather straight out, an admirable trait, but he was going to turn her down by telling her he was here with friends.He was interrupted by Chloé when she came around and threw a rather nasty glare at the woman._  
_"Could you fucking back off?Asking a man out who clearly is with company is just shameless and slutty",Chloé spatted at the woman who got the message and left immediately._  
_"That was rude, Chloé",Tom commented.She just shrugged._  
_"Come on, you haven't even dance alone with me, Tom.You can't run away with some random slag now",she told him while pulling him into an embrace._  
_Tom nodded, once again ignoring her rather inappropriate behaviour today, and they made their way to the dance floor._  
_Paparazzi from Lady GaGa just ended when they started to dance together and Keri Hilson's I Like was blasting through the speakers._  
_Chloé loved the song, singing along while dancing with Tom.They were more feeling each other up than actually dancing.Tom's hands wandering from her back down to her ass, Chloé throwing her arms around his neck to pull him in closer._  
_Chloé bit her lips before leaning in closer to Tom's neck giving him kisses.Tom sighed, he loved her soft lips agains his skin._

 **_I like, I like_ **  
**_I'm losing control right now and I feel it's right_ **  
**_I like, I like_ **  
_**We're caught in this moment I won't let you go** _

  
_The song just perfectly fitted the tension that had build up between those two.Tom bended down and whispered into her ear:"Let's get out of here, darling."She nodded._  
_Lily who was the only one to notice that those two were being to close with each other and running off tried to follow them but lost them when the hailed a taxi outsideTom and Chloé were actually on their way back to the hotel so Lily was going to see them in the morning either way.She just didn't know it yet._  
On the backseat of the taxi Tom and Chloé were still up to their getting to know every inch of each other bodies.Chloé seated in his lap facing him with her bright green eyes.  
"I am returning the favour, Chloé",he told her as he started to suck and bite her neck leaving deep red spots on it while his hands wandered under her top.  
Caressing her stomach in a gently manner.Chloé moaned quietly while her ass was just slowly sliding over Tom's groin.He bite her even harder.  
A bulge was forming in his pants.  
They had to stop for awhile since they arrived at their destination.Tom quickly dragged her over to an elevator and they soon found themselves in their suite.  
Tom pushed her against the wall and looked at the hickeys he had left on her skin.A proud smile one his face was showing.Chloé gave him a pleading face.  
"What is it?",he asked amused by that facial expression."Kiss me, Thomas."  
Finally, their real first kiss.  


_It was a rather short one but they leaned in for more quit quickly again.Chloé's hand carefully pulled Tom's t-shirt of from him, they had to break off the kiss when she was pulling it over his head but their lips met each other again as soon as possible.Not wanting to even waste one more second together.Tom also got rid of Chloé's top and bra._  
_Ah, her beautifully shaped breasts._  
_He ended their kiss what caused her to snuffle quietly.He just had to admire her body._  
_His hands were grabbing both of her breasts, softly massaging them while he was lowering down to bring his lips onto her nipples.Kissing, sucking and biting her._  
_In his drunken state he just wanted to mark her as much as possible.Leaving a memory of their time together.Being rather possessive.Chloe pulled his hair to get him to meet her on the same level again.He brushed her hair to the side, wanting to see her beautiful face up close._  
_Big green eyes screamed that they were craving for more of his touch.She swung her legs around him, he supported her and slowly walked over to his bed.She was lying under him._  
_Only the moon shining on her._  
_"Magnificent",Tom completed her.Chloé's reaction was to laugh and to slowly unbutton her denim skirt.Hastily, he got rid of her knickers too._  
_"That's even better, dear",he whispered into her ear as he started to prepare her by putting his fingers between her folds.Moving up and down for some time._  
_Chloé moaned but tried to not let it out until Tom told her to never try and suppress the sounds she were making with her sweet voice._  
_"Please, let me do something too to get you in the right mood",Chloé asked of him after he had buried himself between her legs and started to lick her in order to get her wet enough._  
_He smirked:"No, dear.I am already hard as a rock.I want to focus more on you.It's going to be the first time after all."_  
_Chloé moaned as his deep voice was telling her more what he was doing to her.She was far over being ready.She needed him inside of her right now, as soon as possible._  
_"Please, Thomas…I can't wait any longer",she pleaded with him.He had been waiting for her to say it so quickly pulled his jeans and underpants down, revealing his erected dick._  
_He positioned himself between her legs and slowly pushed the tip of his member into her while at the sane the he bended down to french kiss her._  
_She was rather tight and since she made such a pained face Tom was a tad worried._  
_"Are you okay?Do you want me to pull out?Stay put?"_  
_She shook her head.He should just go in a bit slower._  
_After whole of him was inside of her, he began to slowly move.Chloé moaned much louder what made Tom go even faster, harder.He wrapped his arms around her legs putting them on his shoulder to get a better ankle to thrust into her._  
_Her walls were clenching around him tightly, she felt it too.Took her legs of him again and pulled him in once more, not wanting his lips to leave hers._  
_Tom's breathing was becoming inconstant and he began to grunt, knowing that he was very close to coming and looking at Chloé he saw that she wasn't that far from coming either. He was having the debate of pulling out or not._  
_"Ah, fuck",he yelled as he already knew that he could never pull out at the right so he decided against it and soon came inside of her._  
_"It's warm",Chloé commented as Tom rolled over to the side.The white jelly like semen was overflowing, and so it flow outside of her again._  
_Tom glanced over to her._  
_The after glow of sex really suited her.He leaned in, gave here a short kiss and embraced her._  
_"Come, let's go get to sleep, my dearest",he told her since he felt that his eyelids were getting heavy.They both drifted of to sleep._  
_The next morning Tom woke up in his bed.Alone.Naked._  
_It took him a few seconds to recall what happened last night ._  
_Chloé and him dancing.Chloé and him kissing on the backseat.Chloé and him fucking each other on the bed._  
_"Great, just great, Thomas",he muttered to himself, stood up and walked over to the bathroom to get ready for the day by brushing his teeth and running a shower._  
_Afterwards he put on some clothes and went into the living room, he saw Lily sleeping on the coach.But where was Chloé?_  
_The balcony door was open so he looked for her outside, she was indeed standing there and having a heated discussion with someone on the other line of her cellphone._  
_"I'm not gonna deny that it's my fault…It wasn't my intention."_  
_He probably shouldn't be eavesdropping on her._  
_"I had sex with him."_  
_Yep, he really shouldn't be hearing that but he just couldn't stop._  
_"I am sorry that I cheated on you with him."_  
_Oh My GoD!!!_  
_She was talking to Satsuki about sleeping with him last night._  
_Oh, Jesus Christ!_  
_"Okay.We'll talk about it when you are back from Rom."_  
_She turned around, startled to see Tom standing there but still got a smile out of her lips."Good morning, Tom.Are you up on your feet again?"_  
_"Good morning, dear."_  
_No, dear didn't sound right either.He called her my dearest after sex._  
_"You look totally lost…You don't remember what happened last night, right?"_  
_He lied:"No, sorry.Everything kind of blacked out after having the third round of alcohol."He didn't know why had lied.It was just a spur of the moment act.He just didn't want to admit to himself that he had slept with a sixteen year old girl._  
_God!She was still a minor.Fuck, god!What was wrong with him?!!!The alarm bells were ringing in his head but Chloé just gave him a sympathetic grin._  
_"Let's grab something to eat.I think both of us need coffee."_  
_They walked back inside and Chloé told him she was going to change into some clothes that were appropriate for the streets since she was only standing in a bathrobe in front go him._  
_Chloé quickly changed into something, a white shoulder showing top and a really short red skirt._  
_Tom naturally noticed the hickeys he had left the night before, Chloé not even trying to cover them up with a scarf or make-up._  
_As the later were seated in a bistro, Tom wondered if Chloé was going to bring up the topic and when she didn't he questioned if he really did slept with her.Or did he just dreamt it?_  
_No, that didn't make any sense since he heard her conversation on the phone._  
_Chloé didn't want to talk about it._  
_She had challenged him to drink against her, she was going to keep it a secret though that all of her drinks were all non-alcoholic after the game and she was barely drunk yesterday.She just wanted to get a bit closer to Tom.She had had a small crush on him since the first time she saw him.She didn't plan on doing it with him but when they ended up sleeping together, she didn't regret it but by the look in his eyes him seemed to do.So she pretended to believe him when he told her he couldn't recall what happened that night._  
_Chloé never let it slipped not even one week after Milan Fashion Week was over and Chloé was having a mental break down right in front of her best friend and ex-boyfriend._  
_Tom had gone back to London.Never talking about what happened between them._  
_She was staying in the suite with Lily who insisted that she needed Chloé at her side for a job so Lily was quite shocked to find her friend on the floor breathing heavily and repeatedly told her that her chest hurts like it was on fire.A panic attack._  
_Satsuki who had kneeled down to look after Chloé just shooed Lily out, telling her that this was none of her business.Lily who wanted to say anything against it was forced outside by Satsuki's bodyguards._  
_She didn't know what prior had happened between them before she arrived.Little did she know that she wasn't going to see her best friend in person for whole two years when she was finally allowed back in their suite._  
_The only notice she got from Satsuki another week later was that Chloé was in a private boarding school in Switzerland with strict rules so she couldn't contact her._  
_"Just don't tell anyone.Chloé doesn't want people to know where she is",Satsuki told her on the phone.The only thing she could do was to obey since she really did't know where her friend was._  
_Lily never found out why Chloé left in such a hurry but she was going to know the truth very soon._

* * *

* * *

  
"Do you want an appetizer?",Tom asked her as he was looking at the menu, ready to order something.He had shaken Chloé out of her trail of thoughts, remembering what once had happened in Milan.  
She shook her head:"I'm good."  
"When are we meeting Sebastian?",he asked her after he decided on what to get.  
"At ten",Chloé answered him as she let out a small yawn.  
"Mhm, is someone perhaps a little bit tired?",he teased her,"Are you going to make it to the Sky Room?"  
"Well, not all of us can fall asleep so easily like you, dear."  
He chuckled.And they were spending a good time together until the met up with Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course credits and thanks to the tumblr blogs for making the gifs that I am using cuz I don't know how to make them!!!!  
> ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
> I am sorry if there are any mistakes, I am just too tired to actually check for them so if you find any please do me the favour and point them out....


	6. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, I am so sorry this took forever to write but work was just so busy recently.You probably already knew what I have planned all along so here we finally talk about what happened after Milan.  
> At least try to act a little surprise, please.

"Chloé, love, what are you thinking about?",Sebastian asked her as he approached her from behind.She was standing outside with a blanket thrown over her shoulders while staring down at the streets.Chloé gave Sebastian a short smile when she turned around.  
"Nothing.It's just sometimes I have this urge of jumping from high buildings."  
Sebastian gave her a concerned yet relatable look.  
"I get it from time to time too."  
"L’appel du vide, that's how the French call it",she explained,"The call of the void."  
He was impressed.  
"Is there a reason why you are standing here?"  
"Just needed a bit of fresh air."  
"Aha.Any other reason?",he asked as he sensed that she wasn't telling him the truth.  
She seated herself down and patted the spot next to her so Seb did the same.  
"I wanted to vent without Tom being here",she admitted.  
"Okay, start telling me."  
"So you know Tom and TayTay were once a thing.I hated them together, not even going to lie.I mean, what I probably hated more was the fact that they didn't told me in person, like I was close to both of them and they just decided the best way to tell people about them was through the media?"  
"Keep going",Seb nodded.  
"So kind of asked Daddy to, you know, being the CEO of various…"Seb interrupted her:"Don't finish that sentence, I get it.So it was your fault they were haunted by the paparazzi."  
"To an extent?",she quietly told him,"I mean she wanted the publicity anyway.To get on Calvin's nerve so I gave her exactly what she wanted.Plus a bit more on the top."  
Sebastian sighed and took a sip from his Whiskey before saying anything further.  
"Just remember me to never make an enemy out of you."  
"As long as you don't sleep with one of my exes, you are fine, love.Or are you planning to do in the future?",she smiled at him.He rolled his eyes.  
"Of course not."  
The were having a rather relaxed conversation, Chloé asked him if he was excited to be going to the Vanity Fair party.Of course he was, still he would have found it more funny with a female partner on his side but going with friends was just fine too.Chloé was going to stay in New York for the next week and then return to London.Alexander had told her that movers were going to come by and collect the things that she wanted to be shipped back to London.  
"Es tut mir ehrlich leid, Sebastian."  
"What are you honestly sorry for?",he asked her with a soft smile on his lips.  
"Alles."She gestured a circle with her hands."Everything?"  
"Yes, I gave you hope.I'm such a horrible person."  
He licked his lips before he could say anything to that.  
"You are not a horrible person, Chloé.We, I, had a good time…It was short but good.I don't regret it.Do you?Because if you do then I could understand why you are apologizing for it."  
She shook her head.  
"I don't regret our time together."  
A short silence hung over them until Sebastian had another question for her.  
"Do you think we would have make it?In the long run?"  
"Sure.We are great together.Look at us.The American actor from Romania and the British-German-American actress from the UK."  
They grinned at each other.  
"So someday if you are 40 years old, when things won't work out between you two and we are still single, maybe we could give it another try."  
"If you still want me in my 40's, I would gladly have you."  
"Same goes for me.If you'll have me in my mid-fifty's I'll surely take you back too."  
"To be honest, I think if Tom keeps going for a longer beard, it's not going to last longer than next month",she joked and Sebastian couldn't hold in a laugh.  
"It's not bad",he tried to defend but Chloé disagreed with him.How she actually hated that thing since she couldn't even see his face under all that hair.On the other hand, it was quite a turn on for her to see another side to him.  
"Never knew that you could actually speak German until now",he changed the topic after they were done with setting up a back up plan for the future.Clearly, they would never have to actually use it.Things were going to be great for both of them, not just as a couple.  
"My dad's half German.Granny Karin's from Munich",she explained to him.  
He leaned over to her ear and whispered:"Should we get back inside?Tom has been killing me with his eyes.I can practically feel all the daggers."Chloé chuckled and said that they should probably head back.  
Tom who had watched them through the window all the time did wonder what those two were talking about but he couldn't actually left since the person standing in front of him was none other than Chloé's friend Samuel Winters once an overachieving school kid from a wealthy family, now an executive producer of various TV-Shows.  
"…in the she told me off.It was her year to have a break.Speaking of breaks, I thought you were supposed to be in London and have one too?",the man wondered.  
Tom nodded but still explained that Chloé had dragged him over the Atlantic Ocean trying to prove to him that she was going to do some dramatic changes in her life just in a more indirect and politer way.Chloé and Sebastian joined them again.  
Chloé gave Tom a short kiss on the cheek before he threw an arm around her waist.  
"Let's go back.I have enough of socializing for today",Tom murmured into her ear just loud enough for her to hear.She nodded.  
"Sam, Sebastian, I know it's a bit earlier since it's only midnight but I think Tom and I are heading back to my place now.We only arrived today so it's actually seven o'clock in London so the jet lag is kinda catching up to us",she explained and they said their goodbyes.  
As they soon found themselves back at her apartment, they quickly changed into something more comfortable.They weren't that tired since they already had been sleeping that day.  
They were snuggling on her couch, Chloé sitting between Tom's leg while his arm were wrapped around her.She was looking at old photos of Tom, her and their friends.  
"Oh, do you remember when you were having the last performance of The Kingdom of Earth?",she asked him asked him as she pointed at a picture of them standing together backstage after the show.  
"You actually showed up after ignoring every human in existence for almost two years, Chloé?No, I couldn't possibly remember when I saw you were seated in the front row in that emerald green dress from Dior looking like a goodness-totally overdressed for the occasion- and I almost forget my lines",he sarcastically told her in a calm voice.  
"Well, when I saw you I just thought you had great hair",she plainly answered him trying to avoid the elephant in the room.  
Tom snorted and slowly pushed her off him.He couldn't take all of this any longer, every second of not knowing the truth made him angry, mad and sad.He had done everything she had asked of him.Left with her to New York, left Bobby behind, left without knowing that she had already taken care of the things between her and Sebastian.He was going insane.  
The only thing that he was certain about is that he didn't know the important part that had lead her to run away from him after Milan, after Taylor Swift.No, actually every time he had a new girl he wouldn't see Chloé for quite a few weeks.  
"Explain it to me, Chloé Audrey Delilah Pierce-Collins.You are due to explain everything to me as you promised me.I gave you time but I am at my limit.Please, Chloé",he begged of her while kneeling down and holding her hand.  
She smiled at him."You already know what's going on, Tom, don't you?You saw the picture just before we were out eating.It even has a date on it.You are an intelligent guy.I think you have puzzled all the pieces together.""I want to hear it from you",he stated firmly, yet calm,"From your lips."  
Chloé's smile vanished at she looked at him with a serious look on her face.  
"Well, we both know what happened at the very beginning at Milan Fashion Week in 2010.Satsuki and I got into a fight."  
"Yes, I remember.He went to Rome",Tom recalled as he seated himself back to her side.Chloé placed her head on his shoulder while they were still holding hands.  
"And I did this and wrapped you around my little finger the whole day.You even let the rude stuff I was saying slip the whole night at the club",she giggled.  
He continued to tell her story:"After playing a game, we were drinking even more and drunkly dancing with each other.Leaving together…"  
"…only the two of us.""Kissing, making out in the backseat…Me getting jealous about how you weren't mine",he mumbled as he didn't want her to hear him.  
"Either way after we had sex and I was talking to Satsuki on the phone, I thought to myself what a stupid little bitch I was.A fucking cheater who was craving this much older attractive man."  
"Don't speak about yourself in such ways, Chloé",Tom tried to reassure her that that wasn't the case at all but it came out more like a warning.  
"I even felt dumber as you told me you didn't remember what happened but you know, well, the second after you told me I could see in your eyes that you were lying."  
"You knew?",Tom asked as his eyes got bigger, he constantly was licking his lips.  
She nodded."I just accepted it as a rejection…Lily has been hating on you since she saw us leaving the club together.When she came back to our suite, she saw me sneaking out of your room, crying.She thinks you have been using me and then tossed me aside.Of course, I tried to convince her that that wasn't the case",Chloé shrugged as she was helpless at changing her friend's mind.  
Tom sighed.He wrapped his arms around her from behind and for a change placed his head on her shoulder.  
"I know about all those things…Tell me what happened after I left for London."  
She bite her lip before she talked:"You may not know this but as teenager I was rather…emotionally unstable.I dealt with depression thinking about how all the work I had done to that point was just bullshit, how replaceable I was, how everything was pointless in life, how no-one would even care if I was gone, how I was too fat when I saw the articles that were wrote about me.So I started to pretend to eat like a normal human being while proceeded to puke out everything afterwards."  
Tom was lost for words.He didn't knew all those things.Chloé was always this reckless, restless, confident young woman in his head.Something like a problem didn't exist to her.He kissed her shoulder blades, buried his face into her neck and told her to keep going on.  
"A day after you were gone Satsuki was back in town, we had a huge fight but he forgave me…  
Until I admitted that I was madly in love with you.Satsuki spat some cruel words at me, what hit me the most at that state was probably Why are you the way that you are? I hate so much about the things you chose to be and I broke down after hearing that someone who claimed to love me the way I am just really said that.On his face you could see that look of the realization that he had gone too far when I was having a panic attack, couldn't breathe, well, I actually was hyperventilating.Satsuki brought me to the hospital and the just did every possible check up to make sure I was physically doing just fine but when they told me…told me that…", she bite her lips once more.  
"You were pregnant",Tom finished the sentence for her.She nodded.  
Even though Tom had seen the ultrasound photo he still hoped that she would have another explanation ready for, maybe even a lie but since he had been crying about it since he saw it, searching her flat for more evidence like a mad man, ended throwing up when he just couldn't find anything and started overthinking about it.The moment he had called Chloé early this day he never thought he would find out why she kept avoiding him so much.  
"And you first thought was jumping from the rooftop would be the best solution?",he snarled at her accusingly, hurt by her reaction.  
Chloé leaned into Tom more."I was just a kid…I couldn't take care of another human being, wasn't capable of doing it.With all the issues I had with my whole appearance and personality, I just didn't want an innocent soul to come in my life.I was frighted…Yet when I had cleared my head after looking down from the rooftop.Really not wanting to die.I really was happy that I was expecting a child."  
"You were happy?",Tom mumbled as he couldn't believe the words that came from her lips.He had thought she didn't want it and got…rid of it.He shook his head.No, Chloé would have never got an abortion, right?  
Chloé looking Tom into his eyes and smiled sadly.  
"I was overjoyed…So I left for the Swiss, letting Satsuki, as my legal guardian back then, get me charged into a hospital since I didn't want anyone knowing I was pregnant.Not even my family knew about it…I just needed a break from everything."  
He softly leaned in for a kiss.It seemed like Chloé was going to cry so he comforted here even though he felt like crying himself.She appreciated that he knew how to react with her in these situations.  
Still at that point he more questions than answer.Chloé was never seen with a child that could be theirs.Where was it?Did she changed her mind about having it?Did she put it up for adaption?Hiding it of him somewhere?She was gone for two years.Pregnancies didn't last that long…What happened?  
After Chloé calmed down she proceeded to tell him the end of the story:"When I was in Swiss the first few months, my condition was good.The baby was growing just fine.It gradually just got better and I gained around 20 kg I looked like a seahorse."She giggled remembering her huge pregnancy belly.Tom smiled slightly, he would have loved to her in that state.  
But her face got stern and sad again, Tom knew that she was going to tell him what happened to the child.  
"When I was at the end of eight month, the little…",she paused as she could see that Tom was really excited to know the gender of the child,"girl was born earlier than expected ,on the 15th of May, when we expected her in earlier June.Our girl was so beautiful.Blonde hair like yours.But she wasn't breathing, Thomas."Chloé tried to blink away the tears that were building in her eyes while Tom's mouth gapped opened and a single teardrop ran down his cheek.  
The second time this day Tom ran to the bathroom and got sick.Chloé was patting his back while Tom was hovering above the toilet bowl, waiting to spill out even more of his dinner.  
He didn't mean to react in such a way but the thought of Chloé going through such an experience on her own while he didn't know anything was just making him very sick.  
He was angry with Chloé for not telling him, he was furious with himself that he didn't admitted that he had loved since ever before and that he didn't try to find her when he disappeared.  
The greatest emotion was grief towards his stillborn little daughter who he never would have the chance to ever meet.  
After feeling like there was nothing in his stomach, Tom brushed his teeth to get the horrible taste of vomit out of his mouth, Chloé stood beside him, looking worried at him.  
She didn't know how he would take it, she never planned in telling him.She didn't want him to feel the same things she once felt.  
Tom didn't say anything the whole time until it he was in bed.  
Chloé lying next to him.He suddenly pulled her into his arms making her yelp.He brushed trough her hair with his right hand, he searching for the right words to say to her.

"Chloé, dear, thank you for finally sharing the truth with me.I am happy, yet so unbearably sad, to know about our daughter.Hurt by the cruel reality that I will never hold that life in my hands, over the mountains because she existed once in this world.I know that deep down in your heart you know a part of the reason why you didn't told me anything of her until know was because you were scared that I would hate you for lying to me.You forget one little thing.You are perfect in my eyes.I love you, Chloé.I will love you until the last breath I take in this life.Even at times when you think I don't, I still will be in love with you, Chloé."

Chloé looked at him with watery eyes."I love you Thomas."They leaned in for a kiss before finally peacefully falling asleep in each other arms.

The next week Chloé and Tom spend time in New York with just hanging around in her apartment, she looking at things she wanted to keep and get back to London.Tom mostly just reading or looking at the only picture o their daughter that Chloé had in her safe.He knew that the little girl would have looked like the perfect combination of her and him.She clearly had blonde hair in the picture where Chloé was holding the infant in her arms, crying.She also showed him some pictures of her during the pregnancy.A sight that made him quite sad and so happy.

He had to chuckle a bit when he saw her in the last month with the big belly.She indeed looked like a seahorse.A cute one.They were always cute creatures anyway.

Chloé was playfully offended by his little laughter.  
So every time Tom got closer to her she turned her head to the side, not facing him, he had to chase after her and capture her in his arms for around five times until she gave up being angry with him.At the end of the week they were watching the Oscars.Chloé didn't care about them very much, she was more focused on her conversation with Alex, who was at the Oscars.He had send her their flight information.Tom and Chloé would be departing from New York tomorrow at noon to London.She also checked with him if he had made a reservation for a hotel room because all the stuff from her old flat was already in her new house and since she assigned an interior designer with the task to do everything as minimalistic, yet homely, he told her it would take around two weeks, so another week before she should actually move in.Tom did insist that she could just stay with him but Chloé really didn't feel like imposing.Her dad also told her she could crash at their house and be with Kubo but she couldn't face her dad either after telling Tom the whole story while her dad didn't know anything that happened in Swiss.

Her dad did visit her but that was after Chloé just had gone trough the trauma of losing a child, he knew that his daughter lived trough something difficult but didn't pressure on telling him.

Chloé was lying in the bed of her hotel room, totally exhausted from the flight yet wide awake because of jet leg.Right after landing they parted ways.Tom back was back at his home but told her if she needed something she should just call him.

Tom actually didn't feel like parting from her but since Chloé insisted that after being in New York together for a week, they needed time for themselves.

It was almost midnight and she didn't feel like going to sleep.Instead she put on her walking shoes and jogged for around one hour but when she came back she still couldn't go to sleep.

She called Lily, who was out partying the night away after being single again, told Chloé to wait a minute.She couldn't hear her since the music in the club was too loud.

Lily walked outside, only a few voices talking in the background, so it was quite now.

"Hey, bitch?What have you been up to?Were you at the Vanity Fair party wit Seb?",her friend asked.  
"No, we broke it off around two weeks ago, Lily.But I was in New York and collected my things…I am moving back to London."

A loud and happy shriek came from the other side."What, really?You are back in town, permanently!",her friend exclaimed excitedly,"OMG!We are going to have so much fun together.Now that you and I are both single we can go hunting."

Chloé giggled a bit."Sorry to disappoint you, trollop, but I am not single."

"Oh, come on, Lee.Who is it?Is it Satsuki?Did he finally ask you out again?You know I waited for this moment since you introduced Angelo to me."Chloé cringed a bit.Satsuki and her were on good terms and everything but to get back together after all that happened between them was impossible.Also Satsuki was such a workaholic, he wouldn't have the time to date anyone.

"No, I am not dating Satsuki.I am with TH."

Her friend got quite."Isn't Tom Hardy already married?"

"What?No!What?Lily, I didn't mean Tom Hardy",Chloé shouted at her friend who was playing dumb not knowing who she had meant by TH.

"Well, why are you dating Tom Holland?I mean you don't even like younger guys."

"I don't like younger guys…I don't even know Tom Holland in person.You know who I mean."

"Please, just tell me that TH stands for Teri Hatcher and I'll forgive you but if it stands for Tom Hiddleston Imma come by and beat your ass, bitch."

Chloé didn't say anything further and Lily took her silence as a form of confirmation.

_Peep.Peep._

Lily just hung up on her.Chloé sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to hear from her friend for the next week.Chloé showered and drove up to Hampstead instead of staying in her room.Even though she said she wouldn't want to see her dad or any other family member at the moment she still wanted to be in her old room.There was something that could always put her to sleep.

Kubo.Her dog was just perfect for cuddling since he was so lazy by nature, friendly and loved being with people.

When she was sneaking trough the foyer to get to her room suddenly the light was switched on and Ashley was standing at the stairs in her night gown.

"Chloé?What the hell are you doing here at this time?",her sister asked as she proceeded to go down the stairs."I..I came back from New York a few hours ago so I can't sleep",she stuttered as she didn't expect anyone to be awake.  
Ashley furrowed her brows."So you came by?At 2 am?"

Chloé nodded while Ashley just shook her head.Now standing in front of her, Ashley pulled her into a hug.After letting go her sister just gave her an emphatic look.

"What has been keeping you awake, peaches?"

Chloé bite her lips.Of course, Ashley knew something was off.

So the girls grabbed some ice cream from the kitchen and sat outside in the garden.

Chloé told her everything that happened between Tom and her.Everything also included the part with her pregnancy, depression and anorexia.

Ashley was listening to her baby sister attentively, not wanting to miss anything.At the end Ashley was fighting back a few tears.Even though she and her sister didn't get along from time to time, they were family, always going to be family.It didn't matter that their parents got divorced last year.Ashley was deeply hurt by Chloé not saying anything to them but she did understand her reasons.

"And you are still back with Tom?",her sister asked after awhile of just starring at the dark garden.Chloé nodded:"I am madly in love with him…"

"Wow, peaches.Maybe first loves really never go away."

Chloé smirked."Isn't that why you are marrying Billy?Isn't Billy your first love?"

Ashley shook her head."My first love was probably the first guy you dated, dear sister."

Her eyes widen."You were in love with Satsuki.""Yes…But that guy only had eyes for you.I mean if I were a guy I would have chosen you too",her sister joked as they both talked about stupid little crushes and how Ashley had at least found her prince Charming.

They talked about her wedding, Chloé complaining about how her sister could do vegan food to them while Ashley told her it was healthy and most of her friends were vegan so she just sticked with that kind of food."Dad is going to hate the food",Chloé commented.Her sister just shrugged.

"He has to live with that…I mean he still has your wedding that he can look forward to, right?"  
Their conversation was interrupted when they heard footsteps behind them.Turning around they saw Morgan just looking at them with a confused face.He wanted to know what Chloé was doing back at home.She explained that she just wanted to come by and see Kubo since she couldn't sleep due to the jet lag.He nodded but told them that it was too late and too cold to be eating ice cream.Ashley took this as an opportunity to go back to sleep, wished them a good night and headed back to her bedroom.

Morgan who just had come back home from an event was still in a suit."Princess, is there anything you want to tell me?",he whispered to Chloé who was now standing next to her dad.

She looked directly at him.

"No, I am doing great, Dad."Morgan nodded."Okay, then I have one more question for you."

"Yes?""Why are you introducing Sebastian Stan to us while you and Tom Hiddleston have been seen kissing each other in New York last Monday?"

She gulped."Well, Seb and I broke it off right before he flew back to the US so…Tom and I are dating now."Her father licked his lips.

"Okay, princess.Please, be careful.You are my one and only child.You know I only want the best for you.Don't throw yourself into a relationship that is going to hurt you."

Chloé nodded."I promise you I won't, dad."

Her dad leaned down to put a short kiss onto her forehead.Chloé giggled, her dad hasn't done that since she became 18 years old.

Morgan told his daughter he would go to bed now, and she should probably do too.

As Chloé entered her old bedroom she saw that Kubo was sleeping on the left side of the bed as he always did.She quickly jumped into her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Chloé woke up pretty early, Kubo was lying on top of her and she couldn't breathe as the 20 kg Shikoku was quite enjoying playing this kind of prank on her to get her attention.She quietly grunted at the dog, giving him a sign that she was going to go out with him for his walk when he was going to get off her.

He did,Chloé stood up and refreshen herself in the bathroom before going out with the dog.When they came back the only person that was already awake was Morgan.So they eat breakfast prepared by the chef before Morgan had to go to the office so Chloé was left on her own.Not too long because ten minutes later Billy came into the dinner room.

Chloé greeted him while Billy was slightly confused by her presence but it wasn't so weird for Chloé to suddenly come by out of the blue.Both of them get along quite well.Billy was a good friend of Satsuki so they knew each other from before, not really talking to each other but still on good terms.A few minutes Ashley joined them and they just had a nice conversation about the upcoming wedding since it was only nine more weeks.

Billy soon had to leave for work too.In the end Ashley dragged Chloé to a place where her sister was going to make her thank you presents for all of the guests of the wedding.

Tom called her like thirty minutes while she was living through hell due her sister's bridezilla side showing again.He wanted to invite Chloé out to have dinner at his house.

"A home made dinner from the lovely boyfriend?I can't imagine a better date",she confessed.Tom chuckled and told her to come by at six o'clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
